This is An Afterlife
by ReinLighten97
Summary: "Sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri! Mau mati?", "Aku ini sudah mati!", "Mau mati 2x?", gadis itu bersweat drop sambil menjitak kepalanya sendiri frustasi, "Emang bisa ya?". NaLu! Afterlife AU! Cover by: smaliorsha
1. Chapter 1

**_This Is an Afterlife_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Lucy P.O.V

Tunggu... Apa ini? Acara pemakaman... Lucy Heartfilia?

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum membaca nama yang tertera di sana. Jadi aku sudah mati ya?

Dengan cepat aku langsung menuju mama dan memeluknya tapi aku malah terjatuh! Jadi.. aku tak bisa memeluk mama mulai sekarang? Air mata pun mulai berjatuhan dari mataku, sampai seseorang akhirnya datang dan menjawab semua kebingungan ini

"Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya seseorang serba putih kecuali rambut dan tatonya (?)

Aku hanya mengangguk

"Ikut aku menghadap malaikat agung"

Hee... malaikat agung? Apa ini mimpi? Dengan 1 gerakan aku menampar wajahku

"HEEE?!" kulihat seseorang di hadapanku itu membelalak dan memucat

Mungkin kalo gini aku bisa bangun dari mimpi aneh ini!

Dengan semangat aku menampar wajahku berulang-ulang, lalu menggigit tanganku sendiri. Lalu menendang perutku dengan kaki

 _DUGH DUAGH DUAGH_

Belum pernah aku memukuli diriku sendiri dengan begitu bahagia! Lalu kulihat laki-laki aneh itu lagi, dia sudah terkapar di lantai dengan pucat

"Erza akan membunuhku..." katanya lalu pingsan..

Tunggu, bahkan makhluk spiritual pun bisa pingsan ya? HEE?! PINGSAN! BAGAIMANA INI?!

Yang kulakukan hanyalah berlari kesana kemari, berharap suara nyelengking ini bisa buat lelaki itu bangun lagi. Dan lagi-lagi aku salah

Satu hal lagi terpintas di pikiranku, tadi dia bilang Erza akan membunuhnya kan? Siapa Erza? Tunggu? Membunuh?! HEE?!

Sebelum aku dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi, pasukan dengan baju besi datang menuju arahku? Tapi mereka melayang? Tunggu.. melayang? Ini film Casper ya, caspernya punya rambut warna-warni ? (maafkan kegajean nya ~)

Apa itu Erza? Dia datang untuk membunuhku?! EH! Mavis tolonglah aku!

Kepanikan bertubi-tubi itu akhirnya membuat penglihatanku semakin gelap, dan sepertinya aku kehilangan kesadaran diri

* * *

 _TIME SKIP_

Dengan perlahan, kelopak mataku membuka. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi tadi, kepalaku pusing sekali..

Setelah beberapa saat sibuk sendiri, aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di depan sebuah patung malaikat raksasa! Dan orang-orang yang punya sayap terlihat berada mengelilingiku.

Keanehan apa lagi ini?

Ketika aku baru saja mengangkat tanganku, kudengar seseorang berteriak,

"SEKALI LAGI KAU PUKUL DIRIMU ITU AKU AKAN MEMAKANMU!"

EH?! Seseorang berambut merah yang tadi lagi! Aku hanya mempu menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu melihat ke arahnya dengan menundukan kepala

"Maafkan perkataanku tadi, aku hanya sedang emosi. Lucy Heartfilia selamat datang di Afterlife" lanjutnya dengan senyum

"Akhirat kah?"

"Bukan akhirat! Ini hanya afterlife!"

Aku hanya menelan ludah lagi dan mengangguk pura-pura ngerti

Kulihat sekelilingku, dan akhirnya aku mengerti, sepertinya...

Di tempat itu terdapat 4 pilar raksasa, berwarna hijau, biru, putih, dan merah. Di tengah-tengah terdapat patung malaikat raksasa! DAN SEMUA ORANG DI SINI TERBANG?!

"Kau telah terpilih untuk menjadi malaikat baru, dan sekarang saatnya menentukan elemenmu"

Eh? Elemen? Malaikat baru?

Tanpa dapat kuselesaikan pemikiranku, cahaya dari tiap pilar berwarna itu keluar menyinariku. Astaga! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud semua ini!

Sinar itu akhirnya menghilang! Ah.. kuhembuskan napasku dengan lega

 _TRING Malaikat elemen angin_

Heh?.. Entah mengapa suara itu sering kudengar di salah satu stasiun radio favoritku, ah sudahlah Lucy! Kau menjadi semakin gila!

Ketika aku baru saja menenangkan diriku yang aneh ini, sayap berwarna putih tumbuh di punggungku. Oke, aku memang sudah gila

"Selamat Lucy Heartfilia, kau terpilih menjadi malaikat angin, sekarang, kami akan memutar elemen keduamu"

Lah... Ko jadi kayak lagi main jackpot ya? Aku hanya bersweat drop

Lingkaran raksasa itu terbagi jadi 6 warna, merah, putih, kuning, biru tua, hijau, dan hitam. Mereka senang sekali bermain dengan warna ya?

"Tunggu-tunggu.. bisakah kalian jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku

Aku sudah benar benar bingung dengan ini semua!

"Kau sedang berada di afterlife, diantara dunia dengan akhirat"

"Eh.. jadi aku di planet lain? Jupiterkah? Atau saturnus? AH! Mungkin plu—"

"Diam kau! Aku tak percaya ada orang sebodoh dia" kudengar seseorang berambut biru itu tertawa

"HEY! Aku dapat mendengarmu!" kataku kesal.

Mavis selamatkanlah aku!

"Intinya begitulah. Kau belum mencapai kebahagianmu sepenuhnya, maka dari itu kau diberi kesempatan untuk membahagiakan orang lain sebagai malaikat"

"Jadi maksudmu aku tak bahagia?"

"Secara teknis, ya"

Aku hanya bersweat drop, mama selamatkan aku! Siapapun selamatkan aku! Detik berikutnya aku berlari-lari di tempat tersebut sambut menjenggut rambutku seperti, entahlah.. aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku berlari-lari

"Astaga, bisa kah kau diam! Kami berusaha menjelaskan!" sentak malaikat berambut merah itu

"A-aye.."

"Ketika kau menjadi malaikat, kau akan mempunyai elemen pokok lalu elemen sampingan yang digunakan untuk membantu orang lain."

"Lalu kau akan menjalani misi, jika kau berhasil, maka kau akan di promosikan menjadi malaikat senior, seperti kami. Malaikat senior adalah jalan agar kau dapat kembali ke akhirat. Mengerti?" kulihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan piercing bertanya

Astaga, dia sungguh menakutkan.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala

"Nah saatnya menentukan elemen lainnya"

Ketika mereka baru saja menarik roulette itu, aku bertanya lagi

"Bagaimana kalau elemen itu bentrok? Misal api dengan air?" tanyaku sambil mendekati arah salah-satu malaikat

"Ah.. kalau begitu kau kurang beruntung" jawab gadis berambut biru lainnya

"Lalu?"

Aku sungguh penasaran, bukankah kalau api dan air akan saling mematikan satu sama lain? Ini tak masuk akal

"Ya, terima saja, mau gimana lagi"

 _JDENG_

Geez, apa mereka selalu begini? Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkannya!

"Dan sekarang bisakah kau diam? Aku akan memutarnya"

 _TRING TRING TRING_

Hmm... kira-kira elemen apa ya?

 _TRING TRING TRING_

"Hey.. bagaimana kalau e-"

"DIAM!" teriak si pemutar

 _DUAGH_

Kujitak kepalaku sendiri

 _"_ Kenapa aku berada di situasi ini, hidupku tak sepenuhnya menyedihkan kan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

 _TRING TRING TRING_

"Kau mendapatkan elemen api!"

Terdengar lagi suara seperti di radio itu

Huh.. untunglah elemen pertamaku bukan air, kalau tidak, tamatlah aku!

Patung malaikat paling besar itu tiba-tiba membuka! Cahaya terang memenuhi ruangan ini, dengan segera aku menutup mataku

 _SRASHHH_

"Bukalah matamu"

Kudengar suara malaikat berambut merah

Dengan perlahan kubuka kedua mataku dan BOOM!

Seseorang tanpa sayap tapi bisa terbang muncul di depan patung malaikat itu. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna... salmon? Matanya sangat tajam dan entah mengapa begitu dingin! Dia mengenakan jas berarna hitam dan celananya. Lalu dasi berwarna merah dan.. syal bermotif kotak-kotak dilingkarkan di kepalanya.

Dia keren sekali! Terlihat seperti salah satu bintang film di TV rumah sakit! Kalau dilihat dari penampilan, kayanya sih dia seumuran denganku

Tunggu, apa mereka bahkan punya umur di Afterlife ini?

Dan bukankah mereka bilang sekarang waktunya pemilihan elemen kedua? Lalu kenapa yang muncul malah lelaki ini?

"Hey, kukira kalian mau memberikanku elemen kedua?" tanyaku sambil menatap malaikat yang pertama kali kutemui

"Dia itu elemen keduamu! Dia bisa terbang tapi tak punya sayap, elemen miliknya akan membantu elemenmu dalam menolong orang lain" jelasnya sambil mengusap sebelah kepalanya. Sebegitu memusingkankah diriku ini?

"Kalau kalian berhasil melewati test untuk menjadi malaikat senior, maka kalian akan bersatu. Dan pada ujungnya pergi ke akhirat bersama"

.

Eh..

.

Tunggu..

.

Maksudnya..

.

"EH?! MAKSUDMU KAMI AKAN DILEBUR JADI 1?!" tanyaku dengan panik

Astaga ini sudah benar-benar aneh! Apa kami akan dijadikan seperti adonan yang dicampur-campur untuk membentuk benda lain?!1

"Kekuatannya hanya akan menyatu dengan kekuatanmu! Kau tak akan di asimilasi! Dia akan menjadi suara hatimu!" cetus malaikat berambut hitam lagi

"Tenanglah Gajeel" kulihat malaikat berambut piru yang paling kecil menepuknya

Aku sudah membuat masalah di dunia ini..

"Jadi intinya, dia partner mu di dunia ini, Lucy" jelas malaikat berambut merah

Kualihkan padangan ke arah lelaki yang muncul entah dari mana tadi.

Dia sama sekali tidak menatapku!

"Hey, Seseorang tanpa sayap tapi bisa terbang!" sapaku dengan senyuman termanis yang bisa kuberikan

Kulihat lelaki berambut salmon itu membatikan badannya dan menatapku, lalu

"Cih.."

 _JEDERRR!_

.

.

.

"EH?! APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriakku histeris

Kukira dia akan menjadi satu-satu nya temanku di sini, ternyata..

"Erza.. kurasa dia orangnya.." kudengar bisikan malaikat pertama itu

"Hah.. benarkah?!" tanya malaikat merah itu panik

Apa maksud mereka? Dia orangnya? Aku tak mengerti! Semuanya sekali lagi menjadi semakin aneh

 _JDUG DUAGH DUAGH!_

Kujitakan lagi untuk yang ke 3xnya dengan kedua tanganku berkali-kali, sambil sekali lagi berlari-lari mengitari tempat itu (?)

"Cih.. gadis bodoh" kudengar dia bersuara lagi, si salmon itu!

"ARGHH! ENYAHLAH KAU!" teriakku keras

Semua malaikat disana hanya bersweat drop mendengar apa yang kukatakan

"Dia itu partner mu Lucy, kalau dia kau enyahkan, maka kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan waktu ini untuk berbuat kebaikan bagi orang lain" jelas malaikat paling kecil

"APA?!"

"Ya, dia sudah ditakdirkan untukmu, jadi sebaiknya kau lakukan yang terbaik, kesempatanmu hanya sekali ini"

EH?! Kesempatan terakhir? Aku harus bisa melakukan yang terbaik, demi orang lain! Biarpun aku harus berkompromi dengan lelaki salmon itu, Mavis berilah aku kekuatan!

"Baiklah.." dengan pasrah aku menghadap si salmon itu dan..

Dia tak ada di tempatnya

"HE?! KEMANAKAH DIA?!" tanyaku panik

Kenapa dunia ini memberikan begitu banyak masalah untukku!

"Dia kabur barusan, cepat kejar!" perintah malaikat berambut merah yang tak ku ketahui namanya

Dengan cepat kukejar lelaki menyebalkan itu dengan sekuat tenagaku. Dia mungkin menyebalkan.. tapi dia partnerku, dan aku akan membuatnya menerima kenyataan ini tanpa terpaksa. Aku tak akan menyia- nyiakan kesempatan terakhirku ini!

Ma, Pa.. Beri Lucy dukungan selalu dari sana ya...

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana alurnya Minna? Aneh kah?**

 **Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian ya! Dan terima kasih telah membaca**

 **Aku akan mengupdate fanfiction ini bergantian dengan 'That Fateful Encounter'**

 **Jaa-ne! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is An Afterlife**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _HOSH HOSH HOSH_

Kemana sih dia?

Kuusapkan keringat yang bercucuran di dahiku lalu mengatur napasku. Kulihat kesana kemari dan kutemukan warna mencolok rambutnya

AH! Itu dia!

Kulihat lelaki itu berada di danau seberang, sedang termenung melihat pepohonan di hadapannya. Entah mengapa sorot matanya menjadi begitu sendu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kugerakan kakiku dan berlari ke arah lelaki itu. Yap, sedikit lagi sampai, semangat Lucy!

Setelah beberapa menit berlari menyusuri hutan di sekeliling danau itu, akhirnya sampailah aku di tempat lelaki menyebalkan tersebut.

Untunglah dia masih berada di sana!

Dengan perlahan, kudekati dia dan kutepuk pundaknya,

"AHH!" dia menjerit

"Hey, santailah, ini aku" jelasku dengan senyum

Lelaki itu hanya membuang muka tanpa peduli apapun

Cih.. bagaimana ini? Setidaknya aku harus mengenalnya dulu!

"Hey.."

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku huh?"

 _JEDERR!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hey, kita ini seharusnya kerjasama kan? Ko malah tinggalin?" tanyaku bingung

Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana! Dia bahkan lebih membingungkan dari si malaikat biru tadi!

"Kerjasama? Cih.. mana mungkin orang sekuat aku kerjasama sama orang lemah?!" cetusnya sinis

"Hey, aku tidak lemah!" teriakku di depan mukanya sambil menatap matanya dengan intens

Sebegitu sedihkah hidupku ini?

Untuk yang ke 4 kalinya, kujitak kepalaku lagi dengan frustasi. Sedangkan lelaki itu? Dia masih memalingkan muka! Aku tak habis pikir!

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau kita bisa membut hidup orang lain lebih baik, kita hanya perlu kerja sama! Ayolah, kumohon padamu" pintaku sambil menatapnya lekat

Dia akhirnya berbalik!

Tapi..

.

.

.

Dia tersenyum jahat

HEEE?!

"Hey, blondie, aku juga ingin kau tahu kalau aku ga mau kerja sama sama kau!"

 _JDERRR!_

"Hey! T-tunggu.."

Dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang lagi tanpa jejak, sial!

Ini tidak akan berujung sampai kapanpun! Kualihkan pandanganku menyusuri sekitar. Pepohonan dan danau terlihat begitu menenangkan, angin berhembus sangat lembut. Tapi kenapa keadaan selalu berbeda dari apa yang kurasakan..

Kubenamkan mukaku dalam dekapanku sendiri, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

Semua itu terasa seperti mimpi! Dan ketika aku mulai mempercayainya, seseorang membuat segalanya lagi menjadi semakin rumit!

Ma.. Pa.. apa yang harus Lucy lakukan?

 _ZING_

" _Lucy, ingat ya, segala sesuatu tidak akan percuma kalau kau sudah berusaha. Percayalah kalau segala sesuatu telah direncanakan untukmu, dan itu merupakan pilihanmu. Ingin membuatnya lebih baik atau membiarkannya saja begini. Mama dan papa akan selalu mendukungmu Lucy" jelas Layla Heartfilia sambil tersenyum pada putrinya_

Setelah kalimat itu terlintas di pikiranku, aku merasakan semangat baru dalam diriku. Yap, mama benar. Semua ini keputusanku, dan aku akan memastikan dia mau bekerja sama denganku.

Arigatou-ne mama!

Sekali lagi aku berlari ke arah kota Afterlife, berharap akhirnya bisa menemukan dia. Aku harus bisa berbicara dengannya!

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. akhirnya.. capek!" erangku kecapean. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku tidak pernah berlari bahkan sampai 100 meterpun! Jadi ini tentu saja menjadi rekor terbaikku hehe!

Setelah bertanya ke sekian banyak malaikat, akhirnya kebingunganku pun terjawab! Kutemukan dimana lelaki itu berada. Yap.. akhirnya AKU itu menemukannya

Pemuda itu sedang terduduk manis di pinggir sungai, menatap ikan-ikan yang entah mengapa keliatan transparan berenang, Posisi duduknya sama sekali tidak berubah dari sebelumnya

"Hey" kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya

Dia membalikkan badannya dan dengan seketika, mukanya berubah flat, "Astaga kau lagi? Apasih maumu?! Mau mati?!" bentaknya dengan sinis

"Ah.. aku ini kan sudah mati?" tanyaku polod

"Mau mati 2x?!"

Kujitak kepalaku untuk yang kelima kalinya sebagai rekor banyaknya jitakan per hari, dia itu membuatku frustasi!

"Memang bisa ya?"

"Secara teknis ga, tapi pasti ada cara bagaimanapun untuk membunuhmu!" cetusnya sambil tersenyum jahat

Mirip joker..

Yap..

Sangat-sangat mirip joker

"Hey, aku tak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran bodohmu it—"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH, ANEH!" sentaknya keras

"Ya ya apapun itu. Intinya, tolong bekerjasama lah denganku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau!"

Upss..

Dia menoleh kepadaku, dan..

DIA MELAKUKAN SENYUM ITU LAGII!

Senyuman itu terlihat membelah mukanya menjadi 2 bagian! Astaga, bagaimana kalau muka itu benar-benar terbelah

Jadi lelaki berkepala 2?! Bagaimana kalau kepalanya bahkan terbelah tiga?! Dia akan menjadi ceberus! Apa mungkin dia sebenarnya memang iblis, iblis yang nyasar ke afterlife?

"Kau yakin mau melakukan apapun?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku

Aku yakin bulu kudukku 0yang naik ini tak akan pernah turun lagi!

"Nah, kalau begitu, ini dia listnya! Dan kalau kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikannya, aku akan bersedia bekerja sama denganmu"

Well.. ini mungkin tak akan terlalu buruk

T-tunggu..

Apa dia gila?

BAHKAN KAPAN DIA MEMIKIRKAN INI?!

* * *

 _ **LIST OF CRAZY THINGS TO DO**_

 _ **1\. Berenang di air penuh belut listrik**_

 _ **2\. Mengeksplorasi tubuh hiu**_

 _ **3\. Memakan kue strawberry Malaikat Erza**_

 _ **4\. Bertukar pakaian dan berjalan ke central town**_

 _ **5\. Mengecat kucing terbang berwarna biru**_

 _ **6\. Makan kepiting idup-idup**_

 _ **7\. Minum 5 botol saus cabe**_

 _ **8\. Membuat kericuhan di dewan malaikat**_

 _ **9\. Makan 1.000 bambu bersama panda liar**_

 _ **10\. Melilitkan 100 tangkai mawar merah di tubuh**_

* * *

"APA KAU GILA?!" teriakku

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bahkan darimana ide itu berasal! Tunggu.. apa hal-hal seperti di bumi itu bahkan ada di sini?

"Inti semua ini cuman minta mati yang kedua kali, bunuh diri lagi!" teriakku frustasi sambil menarik-narik rambut si laki-laki bodoh itu

"OY HENTIKAN BLONDIE, kalau kau tak mau kita hanya perlu membatalkan semuanya!" sahutnya dengan sinis

"Ah.. satu hal yang perlu kau rahu. Kita tak akan mati lagi, hanya merasakan sakitnya dan poof! Lukanya hilang" jelasnya datar

"Tetap saja sakit!"

"Heh.. yasudah kalau begit—"

"BAIKLAH-BAIKLAH!" jeritku pasrah, ini adalah kesempatan satu satunya

"kalau begitu aku kasih 2 pilihan, mana yang mau kau lakukan?"

Eh? Keringanan? Tumben dia bersikap baik. Apa ini tanda ya? Akhirnya!

Aku sungguh bersemangat!

"Baiklah, aku pilih..."

* * *

 _ **CRAZY THINGS NUMBER 1**_

"Menurutku ini adalah yang tersulit, kena—"

"Bisakah kau cepat beritahu aku bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan ini?" potongku dengan mendesah.

Kalau kalian kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang kami lakukan, lelaki bodoh ini dan aku sedang bersembunyi di salah satu pilar berwarna di dalam kantor dewan malaikat.

Kami akan mencuri kue malaikat berambut merah yang baru kuketahui namanya Erza, memang seberapa menyeramkan hal ini mungkin terjadi? Kurasa ini pilihan yang terbaik, atau aku salah?

"Bayangkan saja! Nanti juga anginnya muncul sendiri"

"Baiklah-baiklah, begini saja! Kau alihkan perhatian Malaikat Erza, dan aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku dan membawa kuenya kesini. Setelah itu kau pergi ke luar dan memakannya! Setuju?" tanyaku dengan senyuman. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya, dia setuju denganku!

"Baiklah ayo!" sahutnya

Detik berikutnya kulihat si pinky mendekati Erza, yosh! Ketika mereka mulai mengobrol dengan santai, kubayangkan kekuatanku dan

.

.

 _WHUSHH_

KELUAR! ANGINNYA KELUAR! Kalau saja aku masih hidup, akan ku keluarkan gumpalan menyebalkan itu dalam tubuhku..

Ah, fokus Lucy! Yap, inilah saatnya...

Kuarahkan tanganku ke arah kue itu berada dan angin-angin mulai mengangkat kue itu! Ini sungguh menarik!

Setelah angin-angin mengantar kue itu ke tanganku, ini tidak terlalu sulit.

.

.

.

 _KREK_

.

.

.

Eh?..

"ERZA SESEORANG MENCURI KUE MU!"

"EH?! MALAIKAT BIRU?!" teriakku panik

Bagaimana ini.. bagaimana ini?!

"Siapa yang berani mencuri kueku?" tanya Erza dengan intens. Seketika ruangan itu terasa begitu dingin... Denting sepatu malaikat itu terdengar begitu mengerikan.

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Setiap ketukan, jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. SESEORANG TOLONGLAH AKU!

 _BRUSH!_

Eh? Suara apa itu? Tanpa memikirkan ketakutanku lagi, kubalikkan badanku dengan cepat dan...

"EHHH?!"

Si pinky membakar rambut malaikat Erza...

Mem

Ba

Kar...

"AH! YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriakku panik. Dan si bodoh ini bahkan langsung berlari ke arahku dan menarik tanganku untuk pergi

"Ide yang bagus bukan?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kearahku

Setelah itu kubalikan sekali lagi kepalaku, melihat Malaikat biru dengan panik berlari ke arah Malaikat Erza. Yosh! Kita bisa kabur!

"Ya, itu ide ya—"

.

.

.

 _BRUSH_

 _._

 _._

Kekuatan si malaikat biru adalah.. air?

Dan sekarang api itu mati...

"MAU KEMANA KALIAN HUH?!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

 _ **CRAZY THINGS NUMBER 2**_

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau bilang itu adalah hal yang paling sulit"

"Begitulah, sekarang ayo lakukan ini!"

Kuanggukan kepalaku optimis, ini ga boleh gagal seperti yang sebelumnya! Kucing tidak akan begitu menakutkan bukan?

"Jadi gini, aku akan memasang botol cat di atas pintu lalu akan kutalikan ujungnya pakai ini!" sahutku sambil menunjukkan tali rafia berwarna transparan (?)

"Lalu kau ikat bagian bawah kau ikatkan ikan ini!" sahutku dengan riang. Ikan yang kupancing tadi adalah ikan bawal terbesar yang pernah aku temui. Aku yakin kucing manapun akan tertarik untuk memakannya!

"Geez, kukira selama ini kau bodoh, ternyata tidak terlalu"

"HEY!"

Kami berdebat selama setengah jam (?) dan akhirnya selesai memasang perangkap. Aku sudah yakin 100% kalau ini akan berhasil!

1 jam

5 jam

9 jam

"Hey pinky, apa kau yakin tentang ini? Sepertinya ada yang salah deh" kataku sambil masih bersembunyi di semak-semak

"Diamlah blondie, belum sampai 1 menit kita menunggu." Jawabnya santai

1 menit?

1 MENIT?!

"Satu menit mukamu! SEKARANG INI SUDAH JAM 10 MALAM APA KAU GILA?!" teriakku frustasi. Seberapa bodoh orang ini astaga!

 _GRKKRUKK_

Zing! Sepertinya suara perut lelaki itu baru saja membuat salah satu kucing terbangun, bayangan binatang itu terlihat begitu jelas di kaca.

Tunggu.. apa itu memang kucing?

"Aku akan memakan ikan itu, lapar sekali" kata si pinky sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah tadi. Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanya, aku terus memperhatikan sosok binatang yang tak mirip kucing itu

Binatang itu terlihat lebih gemuk, dan terlihat lebih berbulu? Kucing kan tidak berbulu lebat bukan? Lalu, dia menggigit sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pipa paralon.. Pipa paralon? Apa mungkin itu..

Dengan cepat kualihkan pandangan menuju banner yang terdapat di paling puncak atap bangunan berwarna krem itu. Dan ternyata banner itu bertuliskan..

'SELAMAT DATANG DI TEMPAT PENITIPAN ANJING AFTERLIFE'

Kurasakan darahku mendidih, aku menunggu 10 jam..

10 JAM DI TEMPAT YANG SALAH!

"PINKY APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! INI JELAS-JELAS TEMPAT PENITIPAN ANJING BUKAN KUCING! DAN ANJING TID-"

 _JTRENGGG!_

Dengan frustasi, kulihat si bodoh itu mengambil ikan dalam perangkap dan membiarkan kaleng cat itu menumpahi dirinya.

Dia jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya sendiri...

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah.. anjing-anjing biasa dianggap sebagai penjaga rumah bukan? Kalau ada orang tak dikenal di pintu dan terlihat mencurigakan, anjing akan mengejarnya bukan? Kalau begitu maka...

"PINKY KABURLAH CEPAT DARI RUMAH ITU ATAU KAU AKAN TAMAT!"

"Eh?"

"GOKK GOKK OUKK GOUKK"

Anjing-anjing dalam rumah itu langsung berhamburan keluar dan mengejar si rambut salmon yang sekarang jadi biru karena dikira penjahat.

"AHHHH!"

Satu persatu dari mereka mengerubuni lelaki itu sampai tak terlihat lagi dan itu adalah pemandangan paling lucu yang perah aku lihat

"HAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU KAU"

Tanpa mempedulikan dia, aku hanya menonton sambil tertawa lepas di belakang semak-semak. Mungkin penantian 9 jam tidak sia-sia untuk melihat ini.

* * *

"Nah, aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu, maka kau harus mau bekerjasama denganku!" sahutku dengan penuh kemenangan sambil melompat-lompat di pinggir sungai tempat kami membuat perjanjian.

"Cih.. Kau tahu ini adalah permintaanku dan akulah yang paling dirugikan" jawabnya sambil menatap ikan-ikan di sungai

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal, itu cukup menyenangkan" lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat berpikir kalau orang disampingku ini adalah iblis kalau dia memiliki senyum tertulus yang pernah aku lihat!

Mungkin lelaki ini bukanlah orang yang begitu buruk.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyesal" kataku dengan senyuman sambil menatapnya lembut

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dalam keheningan yang menenangkan, sesuatu terbesit di pikiranku, kami sama sekali belum berkenalan dengan benar!

"Hey, kau tahu, kita belum berkenalan dengan benar. Namaku, Lucy dan kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama mulai sekarang."

Lelaki itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arahku lalu menatap ke langit. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terbaca

"Lucy.. Luce, akan kuingat itu" jawabnya simpul

 _DEG DEG_

Kurasakan jantungku berdebar-debar setelah mendengar perkataan si pinky, dia itu telalu berlebihan untukku.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungku, aku mencoba untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Dan namamu? Maksudku namamu yang sebenarnya"

"Hmm? Aku tidak punya nama, aku tak tahu asal usulku yang sebenarnya. Lagipula suatu saat nanti aku akan disatukan denganmu dan nama tidak lagi penting untukku" jawabnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak membuat ekspresi sendu lagi di wajahnya

Kutatap dia lekat-lekat sambil memperhatikan wajahnya, tidak punya nama ya. Kurasa hidupku bukanlah hidup yang begitu menyedihkan di sini..

"Natsu.."

"Eh?" tanyanya bingung sambil menatapku

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Elemen api mu mengingatkanku pada musim panas, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Natsu"

Kulihat matanya semakin lebar, apa dia kaget? Dan tunggu.. pipinya memerah?!

"HEE?! Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu?!" tanyaku panik sembari berteriak di depan mukanya (?)

"Geez suaramu itu terlalu nyelengking! D-dan.. j-jangan sembarangan kasih nama dong!" sahutnya dengan tingkah seperti tsundere.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau menyukainya! Nah, sekarang, ayo kita ambil misi pertama, Natsu!" sahutku sambil berdiri dan menatap optimis ke langit

Natsupun akhirnya ikut berdiri lalu menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak lagi lalu menunjukkan grins terbesarnya yang terasa begitu menghangatkan, ya, ekspresi yang sangat kusukai.

Mungkin semuanya tidak terlalu buruk, petualangan kami dimulai hari ini!

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana Minna-san?**

 **Sampaikan masukan kalian di review ya!**

 **Author akhirnya sudah libur yeyy! Jadi author akan mengupdate lebih cepat lagi!**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is An Afterlife**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

KREKK KREKK KRESS

"Hmm..." 5 menit lagi aku bangun

KREKK KREKEDD KRAUKK

"Mhmm.." suara apa itu? Ah mungkin Cuma tikus

KREKK.. JEBRETTT! BOOMM! DUARR!

"HEEE?!"

Oke itu sudah keterlaluan! Pagi yang indah ini harus dimulai dengan kerusuhan arghhh!

Dengan cepat aku bangun dan membereskan barang-barang di kamarku lalukeluar dari kamar untuk menemukan seseorang sedang duduk di depan lemari makanan bersama bungkus-bungkus snack disampingnya.

"HEII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" sentakku. Orang itu hanya membalikan kepala tanpa peduli melanjutkan lagi kegiatan makannya

"NATSU! Kenapa kau tidak makan makananmu sendiri?! Itu makanan yang diberikan malaikat agung untukku selama disini!" sahutku sembari menyandarkan diri ke dinding ruang makan.

"Aku tidak punya?" jawabnya simpul

Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi, membiarkan lelaki itu

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya begitulah, lagipula kita harus melakukan misi, kau pikir aku dapat melakukannya kalau sedang lapar?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik

Oke mungkin itu masuk akal. Dengan cepat kuambil sepotong bolu keju dari lemari es dan memakannya lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang dengah lalu terduduk.

Sejenak terlintas di benakku sesuatu yang terkesan mengganjal, tunggu...

Natsu hanya makan snack kan? Lalu darimana datangnya suara ledakan pagi tadi? Jangan bilang...

"Hey Lucy, tadi aku sudah membakar bungkus snack yang kumakan" jelas pemuda itu sambil berdiri dari tempatnya mengambil sisa bungkusan yang ada

"Hey mau kau bawa kemana itu?" tanyaku binung. Apa mungkin ledakan itu berasal dari pembakaran sampah?

"Ke dapur"

"Terus mau diapain?"

"Dibakar di kompor?"

JDENGG!

Dengan cepat kuangkat kakiku menuju dapur, tidak peduli pada lelaki pinkish itu yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Dan ternyata, dapur itu sudah hilang setengah temboknya dengan atap penuh dengan gumpalan asap hitam.

Rumah baruku dirusak oleh pendatang yang tidak diundang...

"NATSU AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

"HEEE?!"

* * *

"Baiklah, Lucy tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada partnermu itu, mukanya biru-biru apalagi matanya sudah kaya batu"

"HEY!"

"Dia membakar dapurku, jadi kurasa dia layak mendapatkan itu semua" jelasku tanpa memalingkan muka untuk menghadap lelaki di sampingku.

Sekarang kami sedang berada di kantor dewan malaikat untuk mengambil misi pertama kami. Tapi ini mungkin bukanlah awal yang bagus karena hari ini sudah cukup menyebalkan!

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi sekarang saatnya misi pertama, Jellal bacakan misinya!" pinta malaikat Erza sembari malaikat biru yang menyebalkan itu membuka gulungan kertas

"Misi pertama Malaikat Lucy, misi tingkat 1. Kalian ditugaskan untuk memberi perlindungan bagi seluruh anak di SMA Magnolia karena akan terjadi gempa bumi hebat. Akn kujelaskan sistematikanya. Pertama, keberadaan kalian tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan siapapun"

"Tunggu, berarti kami harus bersembunyi sembunyi?" tanyaku dengan bingung. Setelah kupikir-pikir, Cana dan Lisanna kan baru saja masuk untuk bersekolah disana, bagaimana cara menyelesaikan misi ini kalau mereka pasti mengenali aku?

"Secara teknis, ya, intinya kalian tidak boleh menceritakan apapun dan berinteraksi dengan siapapun" jelas Malaikat Jellal sambil melipat gulungan kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Natsu

"Kedua, kalian hanya boleh pergi selama 1 jam Afterlife yang berarti 3 hari di bumi untuk mengatasi semua masalahnya"

"Berarti selama 3 hari di Afterlife ini sama dengan 216 hari di bumi?" tanyaku sembari mengalihkan pandangan melihat Natsu yang sedang membuka gulungan kertas tadi.

"Mhmm.."

"Sebaiknya kalian lihat dulu gulungan tersebut dan tanyakan apa yang belum kalian mengerti" jelas Malaikat berambut scarlet itu sembari terduduk kembali di kursi megahnya

Perlahan-lahan lelaki berambut salmon itu memberikan gulungan tersebut kepadaku, entah mengapa ia tidak banyak bicara sejak Malaikat Jellal membacakan misi.

 _ **MISI 1 MALAIKAT LUCY**_

 _ **Reward : Kenaikan Tingkat**_

" _ **Selamatkan dan berilah perlindungan pada anak-anak SMA MAGNOLIA dari goncangan gempa pada bulan 6 Maret X789"**_

 _ **Catatan: -Dilarang berinteraksi dengan siapapun selama bertugas**_

 _ **-Hanya diberikan waktu 1 jam Afterlife**_

 _ **-Kekuatan yang digunakan dilarang berlebihan**_

 _ **Tertanda:**_

 _ **Malaikat Agung, Erza Scarlet**_

"Kau siap, Natsu?" tanyaku kepada laki-laki pengguna scarf tersebut. Natsu hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi yang tidak jelas lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah kami siap"

"Bagus, hati-hati sayapmu akan mengundang banyak perhatian, sebaiknya kau tidak menggunakannya dalam misi. Dan satu lagi, untuk memberi perlindungan dan penyelamatan sedikit berbeda dengan hanya menggunakan kekuatan kalian" jelas Erza panjang lebar

"Terus apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Berdoalah, maka kekuatan itu akan bergerak dengan sendirinya dalam menyelesikan masalah. Jangan takut pada roh-roh penasaran yang mencoba menganggumu"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan entah mengapa wajah Natsu terlihat begitu pucat, apa dia merasa kurang baik ya?

"Natsu kau tak apa? Mukamu pucat" jelasku sembari meletakkan tanganku pada keningnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil

"Oh ya, satu lagi, Natsu, jangan sampai arwah penasaran mendekatimu, Lucy kau harus menjaganya"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kalian tidak tahu, ayo berangkat dulu ke tempat pengambilan kostum supaya baju kalian tidak terlihat terlalu mencolok!" perintah malaikat agung sambil menyuruh kami keluar dari kantor dewan tersebut

Aku segera menarik tangan Natsu menuju keluar dari kantor tersebut, menuju seuatu tempat pengambilan kostum yang telah diberitahu oleh peta.

* * *

Toko kustum tersebut adalah toko termanis yang pernah kutemui, terdapat berbagai seragam sekolah, baju cosplay para tokoh animasi yan kusuka, bahkan baju model- model terkenal!

Dengan segera aku berlarian kesana kemari untuk melihat baju-baju tersebut tanpa melawatkan kesempatanku. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang penjaga toko keluar dari dalam membawa 2 buat seragam sekolah.

Seragam pertama memiliki kemeja blouse putih dengan pita kotak-kotak merah dilengkapi jasnya berwarna biru corak putih di lengannya dan rok berwarna merah kotak.

Seragam kedua memiliki atasan yang sama hanya pita digantikan dasi dalam bentuk badan laki-laki, dilengkapi celana bermotif kotak dan ikat pinggang hitam.

"Wah.. keren!" sahutku bersemangat. Walaupun aku tahu Cana dan Lisanna bersekolah disana, aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat mereka menggunakan seragam! Ternyata keren banget!

"Ya, ini seragam Magnolia High, kalian akan menggunakan ini selama tugas disana, jangan lupa dikembalikan besok ya" pinta sang penjaga toko tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar

"Um!"

Dengan segera kuambil kedua seragam itu lalu menyerahkan yang satunya kepada Natsu dan menuju ke ruang ganti.

Baju itu begitu pas dengan tubuhku, seperti hanya dibuat untukku saja. Ketika aku selesai, Natsu sudah berada di depan pintu sambil terus memperhatikan gulungan kertas yang berada di tangannya itu. Ekspresi sama sekali belum berubah, aku tak mengerti.

Tapi di sisi lainnya, baju itu terlihat sangat pas dengan tubuhnya, lalu scraf bermotif kotak-kotak itupun masih ia lingkarkan di atas kepalanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kostumnya, kami akan berangkat sekarang!"

"Oke, semoga berhasil"

* * *

"Nah kita sudah sampai!" sahutku ketika kami telah berada di depan pintu besi raksasa. Pintu tersebut adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk pergi ke bumi. Dan tentu saja kita tidak boleh seenaknya kabur ke bumi. Karena kalau begitu, tubuh kami akan langsung dihanguskan tanpa jejak.

"Hey Luce, sebaiknya kau latih dulu kemampuan terbangmu atau kau akan jatuh" jelas lelaki itu sambil menatapku dengan muka tak berekspresi

"HEY! JANGAN MENGEJEKKU!" sahutku sambil menjitak kepalanya. "OW! Aku hanya memberi masukan!" balasnya sambil memalingkan muka dan mengusapi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan.

Kurasa dia sudah keembali ke moodnya yang baik, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku menyunggingkan senyum terbesarku kepada lelaki itu lalu membentangkan sayapku

"Ayo, Luce, pegang tanganku!" sahut Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan memandang ke bumi yang berada di bawah kami

Dengan cepat kuraih tangannya lalu tersenyum kepadanya, "Ayo!"

* * *

 _ **Hari Pertama**_

Di depan kami tengah berada sebuah bangunan yang besar, walaupun sepi karena jam belajar sudah berlalu beberapa jam lalu, aku dan Natsu berhasil masuk melewati satpam yang sedang tertidur di depan.

"Hey Natsu, menurutmu mana bagian sekolah yang tepat untuk bersembunyi?"tanyaku sambil mengendap-endap menuju tangga darurat. Tinggal tersisa waktu 2 jam sebelum hari kedua bermulai (sekarang jam 10 malam).

"Kupikir lebih baik kita membuat semacam peringatan, kau tahu, misalnya seluruh siswa diwajibkan menuju ke lapangan sebelum terjadi gempa" jelas lelaki itu sambil mengikutiku dengan gaya yang 'normal'

"Kau pintar Natsu! Lalu bagaimana caranya memberitahu mereka? Maksudku, guru-guru akan selalu mengawasi" jelasku sambil menaiki tangga darurat dan Natsu dibelakangku mengikuti.

"Entahlah, kau yang memiliki ingatan tinggal di bumi, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang bisa membuat anak-anak berlarian dan guru mengejarnya"

TREK.. TREKK..

Kubuka pintu yang menghubungi tangga itu dengan koridor utama dan masuk. Koridor itu terang karena entah mengapa lampu-lampu disana belum dimatikan. Tanpa kusadari, Natsu telah mendahuluiku dan menuju ke salah satu majalah dinding.

Dengan cepat kuhampiri dia, dan memperhatikan majalah dinding tersebut

"Luce, apa bersekolah rasanya rame?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit sendu sambil mengambil salah satu brosur yang ada disana bertuliskan 'Orkesta Concert'

Kuperhatikan wajah itu lekat dan tesenyum samar, "Jika kau menanyakan SMA maka aku juga tidak tahu, aku tidak sempat SMA kau tahu?"

"Oh, begitukah. Aku rasa akan menyenangkan kalau mengadakan acara-acara seperti ini"

"Mhmm, aku setu—NATSU ITU DIA!" sahutku dengan antusias. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harusnya kita lakukan.

"Itu dia apa?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyandarkan diri di dinding

"Kau! Bintang film TV rumah sakit!"

"Hah?" tanyanya dengan bingung

"Kau mirip dengan bintang film di salah satu TV rumah sakit waktu itu! Kita dapat membuat pamflet dengan gambar artis itu dan kau akan berdiri di lapangan sebagai artis tersebut!" sahutku bersemangat!

Untung saja muka laki-laki ini mirip bintang film itu! Ah.. kurasa misi dapat berjalan dengan baik!

"Semirip apakah kita heh? Mukaku ini eksklusif!"

JDENGG!

Aku hanya dapat bersweat drop mendengar perkataan si bodoh itu, tapi aku tak akan mengindahkannya.

Kulontarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling koridor dan menemukan salah satu poster si artis di TV rumah sakit. Dengan cepat aku berlari dan mengambil poster tersebut.

"Lihat Natsu"

Dia berjalan kearahku dengan perlahan, matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat kemiripan dirinya dengan gambar tersebut.

"Mungkin mukaku tak se eksklusif yang kupikirkan"

Artis TV rumah sakit yang berada di poster itu memiiki banyak sekali kemiripan dengan Natsu, kecuali rambutnya berwarna hitam. Apa mungkiin mereka memiliki hubungan sebelumnya? Tertulis di poster tersebut, Zeref Dragneel.

Aku ingat Zeref adalah artis yang menjadi terkenal untuk menemukan keluarganya yang hilang entah kemana sejak terjadi perang saudara di kotanya dulu. Apa mungkin?

"Hey, Luce jangan melamun! Sekarang sudah hari kedua, kita sebaiknya beristirahat dulu lalu. Besok kita buat rencana dan persiapan, lusa kita balik lagi kesini" jelas Natsu lalu pergi menuju tangga darurat sendiri.

Dengan segera aku melipat poster itu lalu membawanya dan mengejar lelaki itu

* * *

 _ **Hari Ketiga**_

"Yosh, kita harus berangkat!" sahut Natsu sambil membawa peralatan yang diperlukan

"Tunggu aku!"

Yap, peralatan semua sudah siap! Aku hanya perlu berhati-hati kepada orang-orag tertentu yang mengenaliku. Dan kurasa Natsu bukan berasal dari daerah sini sebelumnya, maka dia tak masalah dilihat siapapun.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah pun berlangsung begitu cepat. Kini aku telah berada di tangga yang sama dengan cara yang sama. Sedangkan Natsu sedang bersiap mengenakan wig dan peralatannya

"10 Menit tersisa.." Dengan cepat aku berlari melwati tangga- tangga itu dan memasuki koridor sambil menjatuhkan berbagai lembaran poster di lantai. Untung saja Mavis berada di pihakku! Koridor tersebut begitu kosong karena sedang dalam jam pelajaran.

Segera aku berlari menuju ruang siaran yang kebetulan kosong dan menyalakan mikrofonnya. Dari jendela kulihat Natsu sudah siap.

"Para murid SMA Magnolia, harap keluar dan melihat brosur yang baru saja disebarkan! Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan kalian!"

Kudengar para murid segera berhamburan keluar, mereka begitu bahagia mendapati poster bertuliskan Zeref Dragneel akan mendatangi sekolah mereka.

 **5 menit lagi**

"Nah sekarang sebaiknya kalian melihat keluar, Zeref Dragneel sudah berada di depan sekolah kalian!" sahutku dari speaker tersebut

Dengan cepat kulihat para siswa memasuki kelasnya untuk melihat keluar jendela dan mereka berteriak-teriak bahagia! Aku yakin Lisanna dan Cana pun bahkan ikut berteriak-teriak. Natsu sedang berada di lapangan dengan gaya artis itu lalu melambaikan tangan penuh percaya diri

 **3 menit**

Setelah beberpa saat, para murid segera berhamburan keluar sekolah seperti anak ayam yang baru dikasih makan (?)

 **2 menit**

Guru-guru dengan panik mengejar murid-murid mereka keluar sekolah. Keadaan terlihat begitu kacau!

 **1 menit**

Kulihat kerumuman orang mulai mendekati Natsu, tapi dengan cepat ia menghindar ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Aku mulai berdoa, dan dapat kurasakan kalau Natsu juga memulai permohonannya, energi panas dan hembusan angin bersatu melindungi sekolah tersebut dan bumi pun bergoncang.

TREKK DUG DUG DUG KREKK PRASHH

"AHHH!"

"TOLONG KAMI!"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG!"

Kericuhan terdengar dimana-mana dan bangunanpun mulai ada yang roboh. Bangunan bangunan roboh itu dihembus angin kencang lalu dibakar sampai habis oleh elemen api Natsu dan berubah menjadi debu lalu diterbangkan lagi dengan elemen angin menjauhi mereka

1 menit berlalu dan gempa pun berhenti.

Dengan cepat aku terbang keluar jendela dan menarik tangan Natsu untuk segera kembali ke Afterlife. Untunglah tak ada seorangpun yang cedera

"Kerja bagus Natsu!" sahutku sembari terbang melewati langit.

Kulihat Natsu tersenyum lebar dengan grins khasnya lalu mengangguk, "mungkin kita memang cocok bersama Luce!"

Seusai perkataannya, aku merasakan kehangatan di dadaku, dan tAnpa kusadari mukaku memerah. Itu adalah perasaan terbaik yang pernah kurasakan.

Tanpa mengerti apa yang terjadi, aku hanya menatap lelaki yang membuat jantungku berdekup hebat itu dan menariknya untuk terbang lebih cepat.

Tanpa kusadari bahwa sebenarnya Lisanna dan Cana selalu melihatku selama ini. Ketika kulontarkan pandanganku menuju sekolah tadi, kulihat mereka berdua tersenyum samar dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Arigatou-ne, Lucy" kudengar bisikan mereka dari kejauhan

Tanpa kusadari, airmata turun membanjiri pipiku, aku sungguh sedih harus pergi duluan, aku selalu ingin menjadi gadis normal, aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka. Dengan cepat kuusap air mataku agar tak terlihat siapapun.

Kubalikan pandanganku sekali lagi menghadap mereka dan terseyum lebar, kurasa hal ini sudah diperbolehkan karena sekarang aku akan kembali ke afterlife.

Mungkin ini bukanlah yang kuinginkan, tapi kuyakin inilah yang terbaik untukku.

Lagipula Afterlife bukanlah tempat yang membingungkan seperti yang kupikirkan diawal, Dan Natsu, walau dirinya kadang sungguh sangat menyebalkan, aku yakin dia akan selalu berada denganku bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Ayo Luce, waktu kita kembali tinggal sebentar lagi" jelas lelaki yang sekarang telah berada di hadapanku

"Um, ayo!"

Hal tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup membuatku mensyukuri apa yang aku punya sekarang ini

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

 **Bagaimana minna? Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian ya!**

 **Jika berkenaan, lihatlah fanficku yang lainnya, 'That Fateful Encounter' dan 'Seasons To Remember'**

 **Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is An Afterlife**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"Natsu! Kita harus pergi sekarang! Geez, kau ini lelet sekali!" sahutku sembari menunggu di depan pintu.

Hari ini tepat seminggu sejak misi pertama kami, jadi kurasa aku dan Natsu sudah menjadi malaikat tingkat 2. Dan tentunya, sebagai hadiah, Malaikat Erza memberikan suplai makanan tambahan! Keren kan? Tapi sayangnya si bodoh itu tetap saja menghabiskannya!

Kulihat Natsu mulai berjalan dengan lesu keluar dari rumah, "kita mau kemana sih?"

"Kita harus mengambil sertifikat, dan kurasa aku ingin mencoba pergi ke salah satu kafe di perempatan" jelasku. Natsu hanya memperhatikan dengan bengong laku akhirnya ia berhasil kuseret keluar dari rumah secara paksa.

"Luce, kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri?"

"Kalau aku pergi sendiri, aku tak yakin rumahku masih dapat berdiri utuh" cetusku sambil terus berjalan keluar dan menyeret si pinkish ini.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu kau tahu?"

"Dan aku tak percaya dengan perkataanmu, kau tahu?"

Natsu akhirnya menghembuskan napas menyerah, kurasa dia sudah mulai menunjukkan sisi lembutnya secara terbuka huh?

Kuhembuskan napas dalam-dalam, terima kasih Mavis! Aku sungguh bisa berbahagia lagi disini!

* * *

"Baiklah, Lucy, ini sertifikatmu. Untuk mengambil misi berikutnya kau akan mebutuhkan ini" jelas malaikat berambut scarlet itu sembari menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas sertifikat atas keberhasilan kami.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "arigatou-ne"

Malaikat itu tersenyum padaku, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Natsu. "Natsu, huh?"

Lelaki di sebelahku itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Tak banyak malaikat yang memberikan nama pada partnernya, kau tahu? Bahkan banyak diantara mereka hanya menganggapnya sebatas pembantu atau bahkan benda. Kau beruntung Natsu" jelas Erza dengan tersenyum.

Tanpa kusadari, Natsu menunjukkan grins khasnya itu dengan raut muka penuh kebahagiaan. Ia lalu menatapku dan tersenyum simpul, "arigatou-ne, Lushyy"

"Douita, Natsu!"

Natsu kemudian membalikan pandangannya ke Erza, "Ne, Erza, kemana partnermu?" tanya Natsu dengan polos.

Erza lalu tersenyum dan menopangkan kepala ke tangannya, "Kami sudah bersatu, sebenarnya Natsu, aku ini seharusnya sudah tidak berada di sini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku, Jellal dan yang lainnya ditugaskan dari Heaven untuk menjaga dunia ini dari roh-roh penasaran" jelas Erza yang tatapannya sudah mulai serius

Dan entah mengapa, setiap mendengar kata roh penasaran, baik Natsu maupun Erza memiliki ekspresi yang terlihat sendu. Ketika aku baru saja mau membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, aku ingat perkataan Malaikat Erza untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Jadi, Malaikat Erza, ceritakan kepada kami mengenai partnermu" pintaku berusaha mengganti topik. Tangan kananku menepuk pundak Natsu pelan, untunglah dirinya sudah tersenyum lagi.

Aku hanya tidak suka melihat dia sedih.

"Ah, begini. Nama partnerku adalah Milliana, dan entah mengapa ia menganggap dirinya seperti kucing"

 _JDENG!_

Etto.. kurasa Natsu tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan eh..

"Dia terobsesi dengan kucing, bahkan ia berdandan seperti kucing"

"HEE?!" sahutku dan Natsu bersamaan. Kurasa aku sekarang bisa berpikir kalau Natsu itu tidaklah bodoh. Ya, mungkin ia terobsesi naga, tapi setidaknya ia berpakaian normal.

Aku melihat Erza mengangguk, dengan senyum simpul penuh arti tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Aku sungguh menyayanginya, dan ia juga sungguh menyayangiku. Kami sering melakukan hal-hal bersama. Jellal dan partnernya, Mystogan juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kami."

Aku dapat membayangkan bahwa saat-saat itu adalah saat yang membahagiakan, saat dimana kau merasakan bahwa dunia ini penuh dengan ketentraman. Tapi kemudian, kulihat raut muka Malaikat Agung itu menjadi sendu

"Kenapa Erza?" tanya Natsu dengan pelan. Kurasa Natsu juga begitu fokus mendengarkan sehingga ia dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi itu.

Erza menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "tak apa, aku hanya mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian waktu itu"

"Kejadian-kejadian?"

"Ya, 100 tahun afterlife lalu, terjadi pemberontakan roh penasaran" jelas Erza yang sekarang terlihat menundukan kepala.

100 tahun afterlife? Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu di bumi? Apa mungkin..

"Apa itu terjadi ketika pemberontakan puluhan naga dari pintu Eclipse?" tanyaku. Kulihat lagi Natsu, ia masih mengangkat kepalanya, namun ekspresinya selalu berubah sendu tiap mendengar topik seperti itu.

Kenapa bahkan Natsu dan Erza berekspresi demikian?

"Ya, kau benar Lucy. Roh penasaran adalah roh orang-orang yang tidak meninggal dengan bahagia. Saat itu, jumlah roh-roh it sudah tidak terkendali, dan menyebabkan berbagai pemberontakan di Afterlife"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Natsu yang kali ini angkat bicara.

Erza menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam, "Kami semua dipaksa untuk segera disatukan, tanpa test, tanpa ujian. Karena kalau tidak begitu semuanya akan semakin parah"

Mata onyx lelaki itu segera membelalak, perkataan Erza sepertinya mengingatkan Natsu pada sesuatu, tapi dalam waktu yang sama lelaki itupun terlihat bingung.

"Jadi pada saat itu juga, aku diberikan pencurahan, sehingga aku dan Milliana bersatu. Aku memiliki warna elemannya di sayap ini" jelas Erza sambil menunjukkan ke sayap yang ada di belakangnya.

"Beruntung bagiku semuanya berjalan baik, banyak dari mereka yang kehilangan partner dan bahkan eksistensinya sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara agak bergetar. Aku tidak pernah berpikir keadaan disini pernah menjadi separah keadaan di bumi beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kami mengistilahkannya 'kalah'. Mereka yang 'kalah' dari roh penasaran akan mengalami fase lainnya yang bahkan dapat mengubah bentuk dan keberadaan malaikat itu atau partnernya. Aku hanya dapat bercerita sampai disini" jelas Erza sambil kembali menangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Aku melihat Natsu tersenyum tipis. Dengan segera aku menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku pada Erza, "Arigatou-ne Erza, telah menceritakan banyak pengalamanmu"

"Tak masalah, ingat, untuk selalu ada untuk satu sama lain dalam keadaan apapun" pinta Erza sembari tersenyum dan melipatkan kedua tangannya

Tiba-tiba kulihat malaikat biru di belakang salah satu pilar besar. Ia melambaikan kedua tangnnya pada malaikat Erza, 'Hey, Erza, ada pendatang baru, kau sebaiknya segera kemari"

"Ada apa Jellal?"

"Seseorang baru saja sampai disini, kami akan segera memulai upacara pemilihan elemen" jelas Jellal sambil mendekati Erza.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang, aku akan memanggil lagi ketika misi kalian sudah datang" lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Ketika ruangan itu sudah sepi, kualihkan pandanganku kepada Natsu dan menarik tangannya, "ayo Natsu, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang"

Lelaki pinkish itu menatap mataku lalu mengangguk. Dengan segera kamj keluar dari ruangan itu. Kembali lagi melihat pemandangan Central City Afterlife.

"Ah.. Udaranya segar sekali!" sahutku dengan bahagia. Kurenggangkan badan-badanku dan mulai berjalan melewati jembatan penghubung di atas sungai tersebut, menuju kafe di perempatan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kulihat Natsu berjalan agak jauh di belakangku. Kedua tangannya dilipat dan dia hanya menundukan kepala menatap batu-batu bata.

Dengan segera kuhentikan langkahku, kutatap dia lekat-lekat, "kenapa Natsu?"

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Melihat itu, segera aku berlari mendekatinya dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu sejak tadi"

Ia berjalanan mendekati pinggir jembatan penghubung dan duduk, kepalanya masih saja tertunduk. "Kau bisa menceritakannya kau tahu?"

Natsu menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum simpul, "kata-kata Erza hanya terdengar sangat menyakitkan kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu"

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk juga akan terjadi kepada kita suatu saat nanti?" tanya Natsu dengan cemas. Apa itu yang membuatnya sejak tadi hanya terdiam?

Aku tersenyum kepadanya lalu menggunakan sebelah tanganku untuk mencubit pipinya agak keras.

"OUCH! LUCE UNTUK APA ITU?!" sentak lelaki itu kaget sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

Kualihkan pandangan dari langit sambil tersenyum, "sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi Natsu, itu adalah siklus kau tahu?"

Lelaki itu kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping dan melihat ke bawah, "tapi" kataku

Dengan satu tangan, kuangkat wajahnya menatap wajahku, dan aku yakin 100% kalau wajahku ini sewarna dengan rambut salmonnya, namun aku berhasil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Bagaimanapun keadaannya" tegasku sembari memegang kedua tangan lelaki di hadapanku itu.

Detik berikutnya, kurasakan ia melepaskan kedua tangan dari tanganku, dan dia memelukku. Untuk pertama kalinya, Natsu memelukku.

"N-natsu..?"

"Aku juga Luce, aku akan selalu ada untukmu" bisiknya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya itu. Kalimat yang dilontarkannya itu terasa begitu hangat. Dengan segera kupeluk kembali lelaki itu. Semuanya terasa begitu benar walaupun jantungku ini berdekup tak karuan.

Perasaan apa ini? Kupu-kupu seperti berterbangan dalam perutku, pelukan ini membuat segala sesuatu terasa begitu sempurna.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi tersebut, akhirnya Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang bisa melelehkan hati siapapun.

"Arigatou Lucy" Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri tegak dan mulai berjalan menuju salah satu kafe.

"Nah sekarang, bagaimana kalau aku traktir minuman?" tanyaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan berlari ke arahku. Sorot matanya begitu peh kebahagiaan hanya karena traktiran.

"Ah! Luce kau memang yang terbaik! Baiklah, aku duluan ya, dahh!" sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari menjauhiku.

Tunggu.. Natsu kan tidak tahu dimana kafe itu berada..

"HEY NATSU TUNGGU! KAU BODOH SEKALI! KAU AKAN TERSESAT!" teriakku sambil berlari mengejar si piinky yang sudah tidak tahu ada di mana.

Yap, bagaimanapun keadaannya, Natsu tetaplah Natsu. Lelaki kekanak-kanakan yang suka sekali makanan, lelaki yang bodoh, dan lelaki yang sangat berharga untukku.

* * *

"Lucy, aku kembung sekali!"

"Luce?"

"Kenapa kau-"

 _BUAGHH!_

"Ow! APA MASALAHMU?!" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kupukul dengan nampan kayu.

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA APA MASALAHKU?!"

"Um.. ya?"

 _BUAGHH!_

"OW! HENTIKAN ITU LUCY! ITTAI!" sahutnya di depan mukaku

"Aku mentraktirmu segelas minuman. BUKAN 100 GELAS JUGA!" sahutku kesal.

Sesampainya di sana, aku sudah menemukan lelaki pinkish itu tertidur di kursi pembeli. Dan ketika aku berjalan masuk, seorang pelayan menyerahkan bill kepadaku.

Bill penagihan pembayaran 100 gelas milkshake.

"Hey, kau tadi tidak bilang hanya segelas!"

"Tapi tidak 100 juga!"

"Kukira aku hanya meminum 5 gelas.."

"5 gelas mukamu! Kau tidak akan kuberi makan sampai bulan depan Natsu!" tegasku sambil melipat kedua tanganku dan berjalan keluar kafe dengan dompet kosong.

"Ayolah Luce.. nanti aku bisa mati.." pintanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kita tidak mungkin mati disini, jadi kurasa tidak memberimu makan bukanlah masalah" jelasku dengan nada marah.

Sungguh aku tidak berniat untuk menelantarkan lelaki satu ini, tapi dia sangat membuatku marah.

"Luce, maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya" pinta lelaki itu sembari berlari menuju ke arahku.

Natsu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sebagai simbol meminta maaf. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum tipis lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Sampai kapanpun sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa lama-lama emosi pada lelaki yang satu ini.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku memaafkanmu"

Kulihat ia tersenyum lebar lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal, "jadi kita sekarang mau kemana?"

"Entahlah.."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke danau yang waktu itu?" tanya Natsu dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Terlalu jauh"

"Duh, pakai sayap laa!" sahutnya sambil mulai terbang, "Ayo, Luce! Yang terakhir sampai bakalan diceburin ke danau!" sahutnya sekali lagi sambil terbang dengan cepat menjauhi tempat kami berdebat.

"HEY KAU CURANG!"

* * *

"K-kau s-seh-sharusnya.. y—yang.. t-ter..c-cebur.. l-licik.." jelasku ssembari menggigil kedinginan. Kau tentu tahu apa penyebabnya kan.

"Kesepakatan harus dijalankan kau tahu?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman licik

"Hmph!"

Natsu tiba-tiba tertawa dan kemudian menghampiriku, "k-kenapa.. k-kau er-tertawa.."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia tersenyum lalu menyalakan apinya dan mendekatkan tubuhku dengannya. Api itu tidaklah panas, melainkan hangat. Tanpa kusadari tubuhku yang tadi basah kurup menjadi kering seketika.

"Natsu apa ya—"

"Keren bukan? Aku sering melatihnya di belakang rumahmu" jelasnya sambil berjalan ke salah-satu kursi kayu dan duduk disana.

Kuangkat sebelah alisku dan berjalan mendekatinya, "aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

"Karena yang kau lakukan hanyalah tidur"

"HEY AKU TIDAK TIDUR TERUS!"

"Ya.. yaa,. Hey Luce, ceritakan masa lalumu" pinta Natsu sembari menatapku.

"Kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut lelaki itu dengan semangat. Aku tersenyum simpul dan membenarkan posisi dudukku, "baiklah"

"Jadi, aku adalah anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara. Papaku adalah Jude Heartfilia, mamaku adalah Layla Heartfilia, dan adikku dalah Michelle."

Kulihat lelaki itu menopangkan kepala ke kedua tangannya dan mendengarkan dengan penuh seksama.

"Ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, aku terkena penyakit turunan keluarga papa, hemofilia"

"Kenapa semuanya berakhir –filia?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku hanya dapat bersweat drop mendengar pernyataan itu, "etto.. kebetulan?"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan"

"Aku memiliki teman sejak kecil, yaitu Cana dan Lisanna"

"Mereka itu orang yang kau temui i sekolah itu kan?" tanya Natsu sekali lagi. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, "mereka sangat berharga untukku"

Aku menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam dan menghadang ke langit sore, "awalnya kupikir penyakit itu tidak mematikan. Aku hanya perlu menjaga diri agar tidak terjadi luka sedikitpun, tapi itu tidak semudah itu"

Natsu menghembuskan napas panjang lalu menepuk kedua pundakku, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "lalu.."

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK – Third Person P.O.V._**

" _Mama, mama, Lucy mau main ke rumah Cana bareng Lisanna ya!" sahut gadis berumur 13 tahun itu dengan wajah berseri-seri._

 _Layla Heartfilia hanya terdiam di tempat menatap anaknya itu. "Ma?"_

" _Lucy kau tahu, kondisimu itu sangat berbahaya untuk keluar" jelas mamanya cemas_

" _Lucy ga akan apa-apa kok, Ma. Mama tenang saja, Lucy bisa jaga diri" jelas anak kecil tersebut._

 _Mamanya hanya terdiam di tempat menatap anaknya, sampai akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, "hati-hati Lucy"_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Beberapa menit kemudian bel pintu pun berbunyi. Dengan cepat gadis kecil itu menuju ke pintu untuk membukanya,_

 _Dilihatnya Cana dan Lisanna sedang menunggu di depan pintu._

" _Lucy, mamamu mengijinkan?" tanya Lisanna dengan nada cemas. Cana pun memperatikannya lekat._

" _Um! Aku boleh keluar, tapi tentu saja Cuma sekali-sekali" jelas gadis pirang itu sambil menutup pintu rumahnya, "ayo!"_

 _Dalam perjalanan ketiganya mengobrol dengan ria, gadis itu selalu kangen masa-masa mereka bermain dengan bebas tanpa takut akan apapun._

" _Lisanna, Cana, bagaimana rasanya sekolah di Magnolia Elementary?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya itu._

" _Rame Lucy, guru-guru disana baik sekali. Tapi tentu saja ga sama kalau ga ada kamu" jelas Cana_

 _Lisanna pun mengangguk setuju, "yap yap, Cana benar! Kau harus cepat sembuh Lucy"_

 _Mendengar perkataan keduanya, Lucy hanya tersenyum sendu dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku tidak akan bisa sembuh"_

 _Tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu, Cana bertanya lagi. "Apa maksudmu Lucy, tentu saja kau bisa sembuh"_

 _Sekali lagi gadis itu menggeleng, "penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan, ka—"_

" _Hey, anak kecil. Sendiri saja disini?" tanya lelaki berbadan besar menakutkan di sebrang jalan._

" _Lucy, Cana, kita sembunyi dulu" jelas Lisanna sambil mendorong kedua sahabatnya ke belakang mobil_

 _Dengan segera ketiganya bersembunyi sembari memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dari kejauhan._

" _Heh, kau tidak takut ya? Berani denganku?!" tanya preman menakutkan itu. Seseorang di kursi roda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takut._

" _Sebaiknya kau telepon kedua orang tuamu untuk minta tebusan!" cetus lelaki itu sambil melemparkan handphonenya._

 _Seseorang di kursi roda itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan raut ketakutan. Si lelaki menakutkan tersebut merasa terabaikan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan piso dari sakunya._

" _Berani-beraninya kau bocoh! MATILAH!" Sebelum pisau itu mampu menusuk orang di kursi roda, adis pirang kecil mendorong lelaki itu kesamping yang menyebabkan pisau itu melayang._

 _Sayangnya, pisau itu melayang dan menyabet tangan gadis yang menderita hemofilia itu._

" _LUCY!" teriak Cana dan Levy secara bersamaan, sayangnya gadis itu langsung tak sadarkan diri. Sementara lelaki jahat tadi kabur._

 ** _FLASHBACK END – Lucy P.O.V._**

* * *

".. ya jadi begitulah awal mula aku mulai resmi menjadi pasien tetap rumah sakit" jelasku sambil menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam

Sementara lelaki yang dari tadi mendengarkan cerita gadis itu hanya dapat terbengong mendengar ceritanya, "aku tidak percaya ka—"

"NATSU AWAS!"

 _DUAGHH!_

"Ow.." erangku sambil perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Dilihatnya Natsu tertumpuk oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

"Loh.. " ketika kualihkan pandanganku, kulihat gadis lainnya tersungkur tak jauh dari keberadaanku.

"Ow. Geez, siapa sih yang pakai jatoh dari langit segala?" tanya Natsu sembari berusaha mendorong lelaki berambut raven yang menimpanya.

"Luce, kau tak apa?"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Natsu dan mengangguk, "kau?"

"Aku juga tak apa, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri" jelas Natsu sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang menimpanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencoba membangunkan gadis itu!" seruku lalu berjalan menuju gadis berkulit pucat yang menggunakan baju biru tua panjang.

Kugoyangkan kedua bahunya, dan perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka matanya.

 _DEG!_

Gadis ini..

"J-juvia..?"

Ketika mendengar namanya itu dipanggil, matanya itu langsung membelalak, "L-lucy?!"

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimaana chapter ini minna-san?**

 **Aku butuh pendapat kalian, apa sebaiknya kubuat cerita ini pendek atau panjang? Mohon bantuannya ya!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca fic ku!**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note: aku mengganti username ku yey! xD**

 **Oke, chapter ini khusus untuk memperjelas hal-hal di masa lalu karena cerita Lucy itu belum memperjelas semuanya. Ditulis dalam bentuk penulisan orang ketiga jadi siap-siap kembali ke masa lalu!**

* * *

 _ **This Is An Afterlife**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Normal P.O.V. ~ 4 tahun lalu setelah yang diceritakan Lucy (Chapter 4)**

"Lisanna, panggil ambulans!" perintah Cana dengan panik. Dengan tangan gemetaran, gadis berambut putih itu menelepon ambulans di rumah sakit terdekat.

"Hey kau yang berambut biru, apa kau tidak berterma kasih HUH?!" tanya Cana marah. Ditangannya tengah berada Lucy yang tidak sadarkan diri sementara orang di kursi roda itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

 _UWING WING WING WING_

Lucypun akhirnya dibawa oleh ambulans bersama ketiga sahabatnya, meninggalkan orang di kursi roda tersebut terdiam di tepat.

"Maaf, Pa,Bu, kalau sudah begini keadaannya, anak perempuan yang mendapat penyakit hemofilia turunan tidak akan bertahan lama" jelas sang dokter ketiga selesai memeriksa gadis kecil itu.

Layla Heartfilia hanya bisa menangis di pundak suaminya, Jude. Sedangkan Jude sekali lagi tetap berusaha berpikiran positif. Michelle yang tidak mengerti apapun juga hanya dapat terduduk di salah satu kursi sembari menangis, ia tahu, kalau mamanya menangis maka sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Dokter, apa tidak ada cara lain? Kalau masalah keuangan kami dapat mengurusnya" jelas Jude. Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil, "kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik"

Dokter tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka, membiarkan ketiganya untuk mengunjungi Lucy. Anehnya, ketika mereka membuka pintu, Lisanna dan Cana sudah berada di dalam.

"Lucy.. hiks.. m-maaf.. kan kami.. hiks.." kata Lisanna sambil tersedu-sedu pada Lucy yang tak sadarkan Cana hanya dapat membenamkan wajahnya di kasur rumah sakit sembari menangis.

Ketiganya merasa begitu bangga, Lucy memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya. Namun, kesedihan mengenai fakta gadis itu tak bisa bertahan lama kembali membuat kedua orang tua itu menangis, sementara Michelle dengan cepat berlari menuju Lisanna dan memeluknya.

Hari itu merupakan hari dimana semuanya bermulai.

Hari ini adalah hari ke 5 sejak gadis itu terbangun dari komanya. Lucy hanya dapat terdiam di kasur dengan wajah pucat. Tali-tali selang peralatan rumah sakit menempel di tubuhnya.

Biarpun begitu, kecerian gadis blonde itu tidak pernah pudar, semangatnya tetap ada dalam tubuh kecilnya itu. Mamanya pun tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya.

"Ma?" sapa Lucy

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya mamanya itu sembari mendekati ranjang anaknya.

Lucy tersenyum simpul, "Ma, Lucy ga akan apa-apa. Mama jangan nangis ya!"

Layla Heartfilia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "tapi Lucy juga harus cepat sembuh ya!"

"Ya, Lucy akan cepat sembuh!" sahut gadis itu dengan panuh semangat.

Layla memeluk anaknya itu erat dan tersenyum hangat. Ketika mendengar ketukan pintu, wanita itu ssegera melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Dilihatnya gadis berambut biru di atas kursi roda dan wanita yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Layla tersenyum

"Permisi, apa ini kamar Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya wanita itu

Layla mengangguk, "ya, silahkan masuk", ajaknya sambil membuka pintu.

Setelah mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, Layla segera pergi menuju informasi untuk menanyakan data kesehatan anaknya.

"Permisi.." sapa wanita berambut biru muda itu.

Ketika melihat siapa yang datang, mata gadis blonde itu membelalak besar. Gadis di kursi roda itu adalah gadis yang ditolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lucypun tersenyum simpul, "halo"

Wanita berambut biru itu mendorong kursi roda tersebut dan menempatkannya di sebelah ranjang tersebut sembari tersenyum.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu bukan?" tanya Lucy dengan senyuman

Juvia hanya tersenyum sendu, dengan cepat Lucy mengulurkan tangannya. Namun ketika gadis itu baru saja mau menangkat tangannyA, ia langsung meringis kesakitan dan menurunkannya lagi.

"Juvia mengidap penyakit kanker tulang di bagian anggota gerak atas, tapi belum lama ini penyakit tersebut menyerang kakinya sehingga ia menggunakan kursi roda." Jelas wanita itu

"Aku akan biarkan kalian berdua berbicara, cepat sembuh Lucy." lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar itu.

Juvia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Lucy lalu menunduk, "maafkan Juvia, Lucy, Juvia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa waktu itu. Maafkan Juvia, Lucy jadi berada di rumah sakit" jelasnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata gadis itu mulai bercucuran dengan begitu deras. Pandangannya tidak pernah meninggalkan lantai rumah sakit itu.

Dengan segera gadis blonde itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu, ia lalu tersenyum sendu, "tidak perlu meminta maaf Juvia, aku hanya kurang hati-hati waktu itu. Dan aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk hanya terdiam pada waktu itu"

Lucy kemudian menggunakan jari jempolnya untuk menghapus air mata yang bercucuran itu, "mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!"

 _DEG!_

Mendengar hal itu, mata gadis berambut biru itu langsung membelalak, "t-tapi kan.. J-juvia s-sudah.—"

"Aku tidak menyesal membantumu waktu itu, bagaimana, kau mau menjadi temanku?" tanya Lucy dengan senyuman.

Air mata bahagiapun akhirnya pecah menggantikan air mata kesedihan, Juvia segera mengangguk dengan semangat, "Um! A-arigatou.. Lucy.. K-kau teman pertamaku"

Lucy tersenyum lebar dan memeluk gadis itu, "douita-ne, Juvia! Cepat sembuh ya!"

"Um! Lucy juga!" pinta gadis berambut biru itu dengan senyuman lebar

Sejak hari itupun, Juvia sering mengunjungi Lucy untuk sekedar bermain dan mengobrol, dan Lucypun sering melakukan hal yang sama. Sahabat gadis itupun bertambah 1 lagi, dan mereka selalu setia menemani gadis tersebut.

* * *

 **~ 3 tahun lalu (1 tahun semenjak kejadian itu)~**

"Ma, Lucy mau jalan-jalan ke luar, bosen di rumah sakit terus" jelas gadis berumur 14 tahun itu.

Layla berpikir sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Michelle, dan ia mengangguk. "Baiklah Lucy, kurasa Michelle juga ingin bermain denganmu"

"Yes!"

Ketiganya pun berjalan keluar gedung menuju taman rumah sakit. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya. Bibirnya mengangkat membentuk seulas senyum.

"Lucy-nee, ayo main kartu! Michelle sudah belajar banyak tentang kartu!" sahut adiknya dengan gembira.

Ketiganya pun menggelar tikar di sana, Michelle bermain kartu dengan Lucy sementara Layla meyiapkan berbagai makanan untuk 'piknik' tersebut.

"Ha! Aku menang! Lucy-nee cupu" kata gadis berumur 10 tahun itu sembari menjolorkan lidahnya dan berlarian kesana kemari.

Melihat adiknya yang hiperaktif, sehat, dan bahagia itu, Lucy hanya mampu tersenyum bahagia dan ikut tertawa.

' _Setidaknya adikku baik-baik saja'_ batin gadis itu sembari menghembuskan napas lega.

"Michelle, kau harus bisa lebih baik daripada itu kalau kau ingin mengalahkan Cana, dia itu raja kartu!" sahut gadis itu sembari tersenyum

"Pasti! Michelle akan mengalahkan Cana untuk Lucy-nee!" teriaknya sembari masih berlari-lari mengitari taman tersebut.

Lucy tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut lain taman itu, dilihatnya beberapa orang sedang menghajar anak lelaki yang menggunakan topi. Anak itu sungguh terlihat tidak berdaya ketika beberapa hadangan dilakukan beberapa lelaki berbadan besar.

Lucy merasa prihatin dengan anak lelaki itu, tapi, mengingat kondisinya yang seperti ini, ia tidak akan mampu membantu anak itu. Pikirannya pun buyar ketika Layla memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Lucy, Michelle, makanannya sudah siap!" sahut Layla sembari membawa nampan berisi buah-buahan, sandwich, dan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang lainnya.

Melihat itu, Lucy dan Michelle segera terduduk manis di tempat masing-masing. Wanita berambut blonde itu menaruh nampan tersebut di tikar dan mulai ikut duduk.

"Ma, apa aku boleh makan makanan ini?" tanya Lucy

Layla mengangguk dan tersenyum, "ya, suster sudah menaruh makanan di ruanganmu tapi katanya itu tidak masalah. Makan saja nanti bila kau lapar"

"YES! Ittadakimasu!" sahut gadis itu sembari melahap sandwich yang berukuran besar itu.

"Mama, Michelle suka! Ini enak sekali!" sahutnya sembari melahapnya rakus (?)

Laylapun tertawa melihat kedua anaknya itu lalu ikut melahap sandwich yang dibawanya, "Mrs. Spetto selalu membuat yang terbaik dari yang terbaik"

Setelah piknik itu, ketiga terus mengobrol mengenai hal-hal baru yang terjadi. Terkadang Michelle sering menghempasan dirinya ke tumpukan daun musim gugur yang menyebabkan mamanya harus menarik gadis itu kembali.

Lucy hanya dapat tertawa melihat hal-hal itu walaupun ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Gadis blonde itu bahagia melihat orang yang disayanginya bahagia.

Waktupun berjalan cepat, kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 dan Lucy pun diantarkan kembali oleh Layla dan Michelle ke ruang rawatnya.

"Lucy, mama akan mengantar Michelle ke WC dulu" kata mamanya sambil menuntun adik gadis itu keluar dari kamar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jendela bergeser. Dengan panik, gadis itu segera turun dari ranjangnya dan bersembunyi di bawahnya.

 _TREKK TREKK DEGG_

Dilihatnya seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sembari ngos-ngosan. Gadis itu segera keluar dari bawah ranjang dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

Ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja melompat lewat jendela rumah sakit tersebut, mata gadis itu segera membelalak.

Seseorang yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah lelaki yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Lucypun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku ikut bersembunyi disini" kata lelaki itu sembari bersandar ke dinding.

Beberapa menit kemudian segerombolan orang berlarian melewati jendela dengan wajah yang menakutkan, mereka terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Setelah orang-orang tersebut melewati jendela kamar gadis itu, didengarnya lelaki dalam ruangan itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Huh.. untung sa—"

 _GRREK RRRRK_

"Ehehe, perutku lapar sepertinya. Terima kasih telah menolongku" kata lelaki itu sembari beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya. Mata berwarna gelapnya itu terlihat begitu kecapaian.

Ketika lelaki itu baru saja akan membuka jendela, Lucy menariknya kembali dan menutup jendela tersebut. "Hey untuk a—"

"Makan dulu biar kau punya tenaga" potong gadis itu sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur ayam yang diberikan rumah sakit.

Tanpa basa-basi, laki-laki itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengambilnya, "arigatou!"

Lucy hanya dapat tersenyum melihat pemuda itu makan dengan lahap, "kenapa kau dikejar-kejar mereka?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, mereka sudah bermasalah dengan keluargaku sejak sebelum aku lahir" jelas lelaki tersebut.

Lucy mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu memperhatikan luka-luka lebam dan darah di kepalanya dengan prihatin. Gadis itu segera mengambil kain lap bersih untuk dibasahi air panas. Kain tersebut dikompreskan Lucy ke dahi lelaki itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

Setelah darah-darah itu mengering, ia segera mengambil kapas dan obat luka yang berada di ruangan itu dan menempelkannya di dahi lelaki itu.

"Arigatou-ne" kata lelaki itu sembari tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, terima kasih buat makan dan obatnya! Sampai bertemu lagi!" sahut lelaki tersebut sembari meloncat keluar.

Lucy tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ketika ia baru saja mau mengambil mangkuk kosong, tiba-tiba kepalanya serasa berputar. Detik berikutnya gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya

Satu hal yang gadis itu sadari, penyakitnya ini sudah berubah menjadi lebih ganas.

* * *

 **~2 tahun lalu (2 tahun semenjak kecelakaan pertama)~**

"Lu, Juvia memberitahuku kemarin kalau dia akan menjalani pengobatan di luar kota" jelas Lisanna sembari menonton acara konser salah satu artis terkenal di TV.

Lucy Heartfilia hanya terbaring di tempat itu lalu mengangguk mengerti. Setelah kejadian 1 tahun lalu, gadis tersebut divonis hemofilia berat. Penyakit tersebut semakin menguras energinya sehingga gadis tersebut hanya dapat terkulai lemas di kasur. Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk duduk, kepalanya akan langsung terasa nyeri sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam dan berbaring.

"Aku berharap Juvia dapat segera sembuh, ia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku langsung" kata gadis berusia 15 tahun itu

"Ah itu, sebenarnya Juvia ingin sekali memberitahumu. Tapi jadwal penerbangannya mendadak berubah sehingga ia tidak bisa berkunjung kesini. Kami juga bertemu dengannya kemarin secara tidak sengaja" jelas Cana tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV

Mulut gadis blonde tersebut membentuk 'o' sempurna lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tahu, artis itu baru-baru ini terkenal loh!" sahut Lisanna dengan penuh semangat

"Siapa?" tanya Lucy

"Itu loh Zeref Dragneel, lihat!" sahut Lisanna menunjuk pada lelaki berambut hitam yang ada di TV

Cana mengangguk setuju, "kudengar ia menjadi artis untuk mencari anggota keluarganya yang hilang"

"Hmm, mukanya terlihat agak familier" kata Lucy kepada sahabatnya.

Lisanna dan Cana hanya dapat menatap gadis itu bingung, "maksudmu kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa pusing kalau mengingat hal-hal di masa lalu" jelas Lucy sembari kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke TV

"Lu, sebaiknya kau beritahu dokter, kau tahu itu mungkin tanda-tanda sesuatu" kata Lisanna khawatir.

"Tenanglah guys aku tak akan a—ARGHH!"

Lucy berteriak seraya memegangi kepalanya dengan erat, "ARGHH!"

Dengan panik, Cana dan Lisanna segera berlari keluar kamar tersebut untuk memanggil orang tua Lucy dan dokter.

"TANTE, OM! TOLONG LUCY!" teriak Cana panik

"DOKTER SUSTER! TOLONG TOLONG!" terak Lisanna panik

Beberapa detik kemudian beberapa suster dan sokter memasuki ruangan itu, ruanganpun ditutup. Jude dan Layla pun hanya dapat terdiam di depan pintu sembari dan Cana terduduk di kursi, berpelukan satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa lama berada di ruangan tersebut. Para dokter dan susterpun keluar membawa berbagai peralatan. Layla dan Jude segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Dok bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Layla dengan khawatir

Dokterpun menghembuskan napas berat, "saya sangat meminta maaf, Lucy terkena tumor otak ganas, sepertinya sel-sel abnormal ini tumbuh menjadi jaringan kanker di salah satu jaringan. Saya meminta maaf sekali lagi, tapi bila begini kejadiannya, kita hanya bisa berserah dan mendoakan yang terbaik. Saya permisi"

Mereka semua tidak tahu kenapa ini harus terjadi pada gadis seperti Lucy. Gadis yang selama ini selalu memberikan kebahagiaan tak terhingga pada orang disekitarnya, berakhir tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **~ 1 tahun lalu (3 tahun setelah kejadian pertama)~**

Lucy Heartfilia sedang terkulai lemas di kamarnya, terapi-terapi yang dijalankannya selama ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh paa tumornya. Segala sesuatunya ia lakukan di kasur dengan posisi berbaring. Bahkan untuk terkadang memikirkan sesuatupun terasa begitu berat untuknya.

Ia sungguh bahagia memiliki orang tua yang tidak pernah menyerah padanya. Ia sungguh bahagia memiliki adik dan teman-teman yang sungguh memperhatikannya. Dan ia beruntung bisa bertahan dari penyakit selama 9 tahun.

Seakan merasa bahwa waktunya tidak lama lagi, gadis remaja 16 tahun itu mengambil buku hariannya dan menuliskan segala sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Teruntuk Mama, Papa, dan Michelle" kata Lucy sembari membiarkan pensilnya mengukir tulisan.

1 jam berlalu untuk menulis surat, tangannya terasa sangat lemas. Lucy beberapa kali menjatuhkan pensilnya, bahkan untuk menulispun ia sudah tidak punya cukup tenaga.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan menghela napas, "sebentar lagi ulang tahunku, dan waktuku sebentar lagi" ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan aku meninggal pada hari ulangtahun ya?" bisik Lucy pada dirinya sendiri sembari tertawa garing. Tanpa ia sangka, air mata pun bercucuran deras dari matanya.

"Menyedihkan.."

Gadis itupun membiarkan air mata terus membanjiri pipinya sambil membenamkan diri di kasur.

Hari-haripun berlalu dengan cepat.

Tanpa ia sangka, dugaannyapun benar. Lucy Heartfilia, meninggal tepat jam 00.00 pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17.

Tanpa bisa memenuhi permintaan Juvia dan mamanya agar sembuh, permintaan Lisanna dan Cana untuk kembali ke sekolah, dan permintaan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya untuk bertemu lagi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Ya, jadi sudah selesai cerita masa lalu Lucy yey!**

 **Bagaimana minna-san? Terlalu cepatkah? Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian ya!**

 **Aku kemungkinan hanya akan mengupdate sekali minggu depan atau bahkan tidak sama sekali**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: Aku baru saja memperbarui profile mengenai info update 2 fic ku, jadi aku akan membuat chapter-chapter lebih panjang dari biasanya sehingga tidak akan ada terlalu banyak chapter.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

 **This Is An Afterlife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Ice Prick, aku yakin bisa mengalahkanmu dalam segala hal!"

"Oh ya Flamebrain? Semua tahu akulah yang paling hebat!"

"Apa katamu Underwear Princess?!"

"Tepat seperti apa yang ka-, HEY KENAPA AKU SETUJU DIPANGGIL ITU?! Grr..."

Seorang lelaki berambut salmon tersebut mengembalikan tatapan maut si lelaki rambut raven yang diketahui bernama Gray.

Sejak pertemuan mereka sebulan yang lalu, keduanya tidak pernah berhenti untuk menantang satu sama lain melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Dan tentunya, Gray juga mempunyai list hal-hal bodoh seperti yang dimiliki Natsu.

"Grr... Ice Block..."

"Tabasco Sauce..."

Natsu memasang kuda-kudanya, kedua tangannya berada di depan dengan kedua kaki dibuka lebar. Detik berikutnya, Gray melepaskan pakaiannya dan meletakan kedua tangan di samping belakang, seperti mengumpulkan semacam energi.

"Crimson Lotus Exploading Flame!"

"Ice make.. Lance!"

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan ledakan teratai bodoh?!" tanya Gray yang sekarang sudah kembali ke posisi awal

"Dan apa dengan membuat es?!" sahut Natsu

 _DUAGHH!_

"OW!" sahut keduanya yang sekarang sudah terkapar di tanah. Dilihatnya Lucy dan Juvia dengan tatapan maut dan dipenuhi aura hitam. Kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan itu masih berada di atas kepala partnernya

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Si bodoh itu tidak pernah diam sejak bertemu Gray! Dan Gray juga tidak pernah diam sejak bertemu Natsu! Ugh.. ! Aku yakin suatu hari otakku akan meledak suatu hari nanti.

Kuangkat tanganku dari kepalanya, "kita kesini buat main baseball bukan buat bertengkar! Ugh, aku benci kalian"

"Kau hanya membenci Gray, Luce, karena kau menyukaiku~" kudengar Natsu mengatakannya sembari tersenyum idiot.

Seketika kurasakaan pipiku memanas, apa dia harus mengatakan hal itu secara blak-blak an bahkan sejak kapan aku mengatakan menyukainya? Tanpa kusadari, kuangkat tanganku dan melayangkannya ke hadapan lelaki itu yang menyebabkan ia terseret dari ujung lapangan ke ujung lapangan.

"S-sunguh.. terlalu!"

Dengan terkaparnya Natsu, aku segera berjalan menuju Juvia dan Gray, Gray sedang tertawa lepas sedangkan Juvia hanya mempu menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"BUAHAHAHA! Aku tak percaya kau menyukai si idiot itu, Lucy! BUAHAHAHA "– _DUAGH!_

Sebelum aku dapat melakukan apa-apa, kulihat Juvia menendang bokong lelaki itu sehingga dirinya terkapar tepat di sebelah Natsu. **(Aku membuaat Juvia sedikit OOC di awal, tapi nanti akan kuubah)**

Ketika baru kubuka mulutku, Juvia langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Itu karena Gray-sama menertawakan sahabat Juvia" katanya dengan sedikit kesal

"MAAFKAN KAMI, NYONYA..." sahut keduanya dari kejauhan. Aku hanya mampu tertawa melihat keduanya itu, apalagi kalau mereka memanggil kami nyonya!

Walaupun aku tidak mengakuinya secara langsung, memiliki Natsu, Gray, dan tentunya Juvia, itu sangat mengasyikan! Walaupun terkdang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan! Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi.

Setelah kami berdua menghampiri kedua lelaki itu dan membantu mereka berdiri, kami segera mengambil peralatan baseball untuk bermain.

"Baiklah, Natsu dan Gray 1 team, aku dan Lucy 1 team. Kita lebih baik latihan melempar karena sekarang belum ada orang lain" jelas Juvia sembari mengambil bat di bench.

Natsu memutuskan untuk menjadi pitcher (pelempar), aku bermain sebagai pemukul pertama dan Juvia kedua, sedangkan Gray akan berusaha untuk menangkap bola lemparan Natsu agar terjadi perputaran pemain.

"Baiklah, apa kalian tahu cara bermainnya?" tanyaku sembari mengambil bat yang diberikan Juvia

Keduanya terlihat menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan kosong lalu mengangguk dengan optimis. Aku dapat melihat senyuman jahat yang muncul di wajah keduanya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai!"

Kudengar Juvia meniupkan pluitnya, Gray sudah bersiap menangkap bola di belakangku. Lalu kulihat Natsu yang dengan penuh semangat melempar bola

 _ZHUNGG_

Bolapun terlempar dengan kecepatan penuh

Terlalu cepat untuk dilihat! Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya! Ketika kubalikan badanku, kulihat Gray terkapar dengan bola baseball tertanam di dahinya.

"HEE?!"

"Juvia bagaimana ini?!" tanyaku panik. Wajah gadis di sampingku itupun terlihat ketakutan sekaligus khawatir.

Dengan perlahan, Juvia berusaha mencabut bola yang tertanam itu

KREKK

.

.

.

"JUVIA MEMATAHKAN TULANG DAHINYA!" sahut Juvia panik

"HEE?!"

Akhirnya tanpa basa basi, Juvia mengambil tongkat baseball itu dan memposisikannya seperti tongkat golf. Detik berikutnya kulihat ia mengayunkan tongkat itu ke bola tersebut dan..

BREKKK

"EHHH?! LUKANYA SEMAKIN BESAR!" sahutku dengan panik. Bola itu sekarang berpindah dari tengan ke sebelah kiri, terlihat robekan dahi lelaki itu semakin dalam dan panjang.

Dengan tatapan horror, aku dan Juvia mengambil langkah mundur, lalu kulihat Natsu yang masih terdiam di tempat. Tatapan laki-laki itu terlihat kebingungan. Detik berikutnya lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Gray, mengambil bola baseball itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menaruh sebelah tangan di bahu lelaki itu dan sebelah tangan di bola lalu menariknya secara paksa

.

.

.

DUAGHH BUGHH CKITT KREK DUAGHH!

"EHH?!"

Bolanya pun lepas, terlihat setengah bagiannya berwarna merah dan berbau besi

"Ew..." kata Natsu sembari menaruh bola itu disisi lainnya dengan tatapan jiji.

Lalu Graypun akhirnya membuka matanya!

"Uhm..." erangnya sembari memegangi dahinya. Dengan segera aku dan Juvia berlari mendekatinya

"Gray-sama, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Juvia dengan khawatir

Lelaki berambut raven itu lalu mulai berdiri dan mengangguk. Dilihatnya darah menetes dari dahinya dan sebuah bola yang sebelumnya dimainkan.

"Oh.." katanya singkat sembari mengambil bola itu.

Ekspresinya terlihat kosong, tatapannya pun terlihat bingung, apa Natsu merusak sel otaknya?!

"Luce sepertinya ia- _DUAGH!_

Bola yang tadi dipegang Gray itu membentuk kepala Natsu, tapi untungnya ia menggunakan helm!

"Kurasa otaknya masih berjalan baik?" tanyaku sendiri

"OUCH! HEY KAU MAU RIBUT ICE PRICK?!" sahut Natsu sembari memegangi kepalanya (lewat helm)

"KAPANPUN FLAMEHEAD!"

Detik berikutnya permainan baseball pun gagal dimainkan. Natsu dan Gray yang seharusnya bekerjasama hanya saling melempar bola pada satu-sama lain sebagai pembalasan. Aku dan Juvia hanya mampu bersweat drop dan terduduk di samping lapangan sembari tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

Langitpun terlihat berwarna oranye bercampur pink, tanda sore hari akan segera berakhir. Angin berhembus pelan dan hanya suara Natsu dan Gray yang dapat kudengar. Semuanya terlihat begitu menenangkan.

"Lucy, entah mengapa Juvia merasa Natsu-san terlihat familier."

 _._

 _._

 _WHUSHH_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi bukan aku saja yang berpikir begitu, huh.."

* * *

"Hey Luce" kudengar Natsu menyapaku. Lelaki itu sedang terduduk di teras sambil memandang ke langit malam yang gelap.

"Natsu sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam" jelasku sembari mendekatinya.

Kulihat lelaki itu menggeleng dan tetap menatap langit, "nah.. nanti saja"

Mendengar itu, kuangkat sebelah alisku lalu mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku pelan

Ia tersenyum lebar tanpa menglihkan pandangan, "aku hanya berpikir sampai kapan kita bisa melihat langit yang penuh bintang ini"

"Kau berpikir Natsu?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dan tertawa.

Natsupun hanya mampu cemberut sembari menggembungkan pipinya, "Luce..."

"Baiklah-baiklah" kataku sambil tertawa pelan.

Kesunyianpun akhirnya datang, kami berdua hanya memandang langit tanpa berduara sedikitpun selama beberapa saat. Samapai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memikirkan itu?"

Natsu melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum simpul, "kau tahu kan kalau semua hal tak mungkin bertahan selamanya? Seperti aku yang diawal sangat tidak menyukaimu dan sekarang bahkan aku sangat suka menjadi partnermu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, gambar-gambar di masa lalu itu mulai bermain di dalam pikiranku.

"Jadi apa mungkin suatu hari nanti kita berpisah?" tanya Natsu sambil membalikan pandangannya ke langit. Dapat kulihat sedikit warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

"J-jangan sa-salah me-menger.. tikan-nya l-loh..!" lanjutnya dengan suara teersendat sendat. Sepertinya ia malu kah?

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi lelaki itu sembarimenaruh tangan kiriku ke pundak kanannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau aku tetap di sampingmu?" bisikku di telinganya

"Kalau kau?"

"Aku mau kau tetap bersamaku selamanya!" sahutku mantap sembari tersenyum lebar

Detik berikutnya kulihat lelaki itu membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan tangannya. Biarpun begitu. Aku dapat melihat senyum lebar yang sedang berusaha ia sembunyikan itu.

"Hee, lihat siapa yang pemalu sekarang" ejekku sembari mendorong bahunya pelan

"Aku tidak malu!" sahut Natsu

"Aku tak percaya

"Luucee..." katanya sembari menatapku dengan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu

"Ugh.." erang Natsu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lainnya agar aku tak dapat melihat mukanya.

"Selamanya itu waktu yang lama Luce.." kata lelaki itu sembari menghembuskan napas dan kembali menatapku.

Aku mengangguk setuju

"Apa kau tidak akan bosan denganku?" tanyanya memastikan. Dapat kulihat bahwa tatapan matanya itu sungguh serius.

"Kurasa tidak, maksudku, tiap aku bosan kau lah yang menghiburku. Jadi kurasa merasa bosan denganmu itu hampir tidak akan mungkin terjadi"

Lelaki berambut salmon itu tersenyum lebar dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk merangkulku, "arigatou-ne, Lucy"

"Douita Natsu" jawabku sembari tersenyum simpul

Rangkulan lelaki itu terasa begitu hangat, tentu saja, ia kan elemen api dan memiliki suhu tubuh yang tidak normal dan anehnya terasa begitu menenangkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian lelaki itu melepaskan rangkulannya, ia juga melepaskan scarf kotak-kotak yang selalu dia ikatkan melingkari kepalanya itu.

Ia menatap scarf yang sekarang ada di tangannya itu lalu tersenyum samar.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung, "apa yang ka-"

Ia memotong kalimatku itu dengan melingkarkan scarf itu di leherku dengan rapi, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan diam disini sedikit lebih lama, dan aku tidak berencana untuk ditinggal sendiri karena kau kedinginan" jelasnya sembari tersenyum lebar

"Huh, ada maunya" kataku sembari menggembungkan pipi, dan ia hanya tertawa.

"Kau pernah bilang aku mirip seseorang bukan?" tanya Natsu

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menatapnya

"Bagaimana kalau yang kau temui itu memang aku?"

"Kalau begitu kita jodoh" jawabku simpul, berharap mendapatkan ekspresi seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi aku salah! Ia hanya menatapku kembali dan tertawa kecil, "tentu saja kita jodoh!"

"EH?! Kenapa kau tertawa?!" tanyaku dengan wajah yang mulai memanas. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Entahlah, gagasan mengenai kau adalah jodohku membuatku bahagia" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, aku bahkan bisa melihat gigi taring tajamnya!

"Hey, jangan buatku salah sangka Natsu, kau hanya boleh mengatakan hal itu kalau kau mencintai seseorang!" sahutku mempertahankan diri sembari memalingkan mukaku yang mungkin sekarang sudah sewarna dengan warna rambut seseorang di sebelahku itu.

Ia menatapku bingung sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku tidak melihat ada masalah kalau begitu"

"Huh?"

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, "Kuu guh doh..."

"Kuu guh doh?" tanyaku bingung sembari memiringkan kepaaku ke satu sisi

"KAU SUNGGUH BODOH, WEIRDO!"

"HEE?! APA MAKSUDMU BODOH?!"

"INDRA PERANGSANGMU SUDAH RUSAK!"

"APA?! BERANINYA KAU MENGEJEKKU! OTAKMU ITU SAJA SUDAH RUSAK!"

"Bukan rusak tapi limited edition" katanya dengan percaya diri sembari merebahkan dirinya di teras dan terus memandangi langit

"Limited edition mukamu!" sahutku sembari mengikuti posisinya

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau mukaku ini juga limited edition?" tanyanya dengan tatapan nakal. Dia ini memang sungguh terlalu

Kuangkat sebelah tanganku untuk menutupi mukaku, "maksudku bukan begitu!"

Ia tertawa pelan, lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "Geez Luce, aku akan menikahimu suatu hari nanti"

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Wajahkupun sontak langsung memanas, kutatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan jantungku berdetak sungguh kencang sampai aku takut ia mampu mendengarnya.

"HAHAHAHA, mukamu Luce!" iapun akhirnya tertawa lepas melihat ekspresiku tadi, ia mengubah posisinya kembali duduk sambil terus tertawa lepas. Wajahnya terlihat sungguh bahagia.

Melihat ekspresinya itu pun, aku hanya dapat tersenyum simpul. Tanpa mengindahkan perkatannya tadi, aku juga ikut tertawa bersama lelaki itu.

Yap, udara malam itupun berubah menjadi hangat dan malam itu, menyimpan salah satu memori yang akan selalu kuingat.

Setelah beberapa menit tertawa pada hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal, akupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dan menyandarkan punggungku ke sebelah tangannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kudengar Natsu membuang napas berat. Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit, aku kembali membenarkan posisiku sembari menopangkan kepala dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau sepertinya belum menceritakan semuanya"

"Tentu saja, maksudku, ada banyak hal yang sedang berputar di kepalaku" jelasnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hal seperti apa?"

"Entah—"

"LUCY, NATSU-SAN!/ LUCY! FLAMEHEAD!"

Dengan segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah datangnya suara, "Juvia? Gray?"

Kulihat mereka berlari ke arah kami sembari terengah-engah. Tak lama setelahnya, kulihat Natsu berdiri dan mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu

Juvia terlihat mengangkat tangan tanda 'tunggu sebentar' sembari memegangi lututnya dan benapas terengah-engah. Graypun terlihat melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah memperhatikan dengan lekat, kulihat di sikut gadis berambut biru itu ada semacam luka bakar.

"Apa yang?"

"Terjadi pembrontakan arwah penasaran di pintu gerbang afterlife!" sahut Gray sembari melihat kesana kemari.

 _BOOM!_

Terdengar suara ledakan di arah menuju kantor dewan. Asap tebal segera mengepul di langit langit, sedangkan di sisi lainnya terlihat pohon-pohon berubah menjadi monster kegelapan dan sebagian lainnya tumbang sampai kering.

Kekacauan tengah terjadi.

"T-tapi, kenapa ini bisa?!"

"Juvia mendengar terjadi pengeboman kota Lamia dan Acalypha oleh Alvarez 1 jam yang lalu. 3 per 4 warganya meninggal. Perang sedang berlangsung sekarang, banyak pembunuhan sadis terjadi" jelasnya

"Kita harus pergi sekarang" lanjut Gray sembari terbang. Dengan cepat kubuka juga sayapku. Natsu terbang disebelahku dan Juvia sudah berada di depan bersama dengan Gray.

"Lucy, Juvia mendengar jangan sampai partner elementmu terkena arwah penasaran, Jadi sebaiknya Lucy lindungi Natsu" jelas Juvia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada Natsu lalu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk, "thanks Juvia"

Pemandangan yang berada di bawah itu sungguh mengenaskan. Berbagai rumah dilahap si jago merah, beberapa hangus sudah. Afterlife bagian timur terlihat runtuh, seperti baru saja terjadi gempa. Kabut asap mengepul dimana-mana.

Lalu, bukit yang menjadi jalan menuju pintu antara Afterlife dan Bumipun dadas dan terlihat seperti jurang. Terdengar suara meminta tolong, suara perang, dan bahkan suara-suara binatang yang ketakutan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kamipun sampai di depan kantor dewan malaikat. Terlihat malaikat Erza, si malaikat menyebalkan, dan beberapa malaikat lainnya yang sudah pernah kulihat ssedang mempertahankan gerbang.

"Malaikat Erza!" sahut Natsu dari atas.

Malaikat itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami, "Natsu! Lucy! Kalian pergilah ke arah barat, kebakaran besar disana dapat kalian kendalikan. Gray! Juvia! Pergi ke timur, kendalikan retakan tanah disana!" sahut Erza sambil kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya. **(Note: Kekuatan Gray = bumi/tanah)**

"Jellal, nyalakan sirine bahaya dan panggil semua malaikat yang ada, kalian semua, hati-hatilah!" sahutnya sekali lagi.

* * *

Aku dan Natsu segera berpisah dengan Gray dan Juvia. Natsu menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke arah kebakaran itu dengan cepat.

"Luce, kekuatanmu akan membuat apinya semakin besar. Aku akan pergi ke bawah sana, kau tetaplah diatas untuk menghentikan asap-asap lainnya." Jelas Natsu sembari melepaskan tanganku.

 _ZHINGG_

Sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku

" _Lucy, Juvia mendengar jangan sampai partner elementmu terkena arwah penasaran, Jadi sebaiknya Lucy lindungi Natsu"_

Mengingat perkataan Juvia tadi, dengan segera aku menarik tangan laki-laki itu lagi. "Natsu, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri!"

Tanpa kusadari, Natsu mengubah posisi tanganku sehingga kami berpegangan. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan penuh perasaan lalu memelukku.

"Aku tak akan kenapa napa" katanya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"T-tapi.."

"Aku akan memanggilmu kalau terjadi sesuatu"

Aku mengembalikan pelukannya itu dengan erat, "janji?"

Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan grins khas nya tersebut, "janji!"

Dan ia pun pergi ke dalam hutan penuh si jago merah itu.

Dengan cepat kusatukan kedua tanganku, membiarkan kekuatan angin mencari jalan untuk membenahi kekacauan ini. Perlahan gumpalan siklon angin mengelilingiku, kuarahkaan aangin itu sedikit demi sedikit ke seluruh langit afterlife.

Gumpalan asap itu terus kukumpulkan dalam 1 titik tanpa mengenai api yang berada di bawahnya sedikitpun. Sampai pada suatu tempat, gumpalan asap tersebut tidak dapat didorong dan berubah menjadi hitam.

Detik berikutnya, dapat kulihat cahaya warna merah dalam gumpalan tersebut muncul. Membentuk semacam senyuman joker dan mata yang siap membunuh. Arwah penasaran berbentuk asap.

"GEE HEE HEE HEEE HEE" suaranya terdengar sungguh psyco! Tanpa kusadari, gumpalan tersebut semakin mendekatiku, bahkan mulai menembus gumpalan anginku!

" _Lucy, pengendalian arwah penasaran atau penyucian hanya dapat dilakukan oleh malaikat, teknik penyucian agak berbeda dengan permohonan. Penyucian, kau harus dapat berdoa untuk kebahagiaan arwah itu sehingga ia tidak menyesal akan hidupnya. Teknik ini tak bisa kami ajarkan, kau harus menemukan caranya sendiri sebelum ujiaan akhir nanti"_

Itu dia! Aku harus segera menemukan cara untuk memurnikan arwah ini!

Dengan segera kukatupkan kedua tanganku dan kufokuskan pikiranku.

Arwah penasaran.. Kembalilah ke asalmu..

Angin-angin di sekelilingku seketika bersinar terang dan menjadi hangat

Dengan ini... Aku melakukan pencerahan padamu...

Arwah tersebut semakin berontak, namun, ketika ia memegang bagian terluar dari siklon anginku, ia langsung terkapar mundur.

Kembalilah ke asalmu.. Dengan ini.. Kusucikan dirimu!

 _ZING!_

Detik berikutnya kulihat kekuatan anginku mendorong cahaya putih tadi ke segala arah

 _WHUSHH!_

Arwah penasaran beserta asap-asap di langit seketika pun menghilang. Api-api yang berada di bawahku pun langsung hilang!

Kenapa malaikat lainnya tidak melakukan hal ini sebelumnya? Aku harus bertanya kepada malaikat Erza nanti.

Dengan cepat kuarahkan diriku untuk terbang menuju hutan yang sebelumnya terbakar itu untuk mencari Natsu.

"Natsu!" sahutku sembari terus mencarinya

Setelah beberapa menit terus memanggilnya, aku akhirnya melihat sebercak warna salmon di hamparan hutan.

"NATSU!" sahutku. Kali ini, kulihat ia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan cepat aku menuju ke arahnya lalu melambaikan tangan juga.

Sebelum aku sempat sampai, kulihat satu arwah penasaran dengan muka lapar mengikuti Natsu dari belakang. Arwah itu bergerak dengan cepat, namun untunglah aku masih dapat mengikutinya.

"Luce?"

"NATSU TUNDUKKAN KEPALAMU!"

Dengan reflek kuarahkan tanganku ke arah arwah itu dan anehnya, suatu angin bercahaya biru muda keluar dari tanganku dan langsung menyambar arwah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, dengan bantuan dari semua malaikat yang ada, semua arwah pun menghilang.

"Natsu!" sahutku sembari berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya menenang dan dia memelukku kembali.

Tak lama setelahnya, kulepaskan pelukan itu dan meninju bahunya pelan, " kau harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali! Tadi itu hampir saja!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Arigatou-ne Lucy!" sahutnya sembari tersenyum kepadaku. Akupun mengangguk

"Etto, Luce"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa Erza maupun Juvia bilang kau harus melindungiku?" tanyanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "entahlah, salah satu alasan yang kutahu adalah partner malaikat tidak bisa melakukan penyucian"

Mulut lelaki itu membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna lalu ia tersenyum kecil, "souka ne, memang arwah-arwah itu entah mengapa membuatku merinding", jelasnya

"Kita sebaiknya membahas ini besok, sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang dan istirahat" jelasku sembari menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Yosh! Ayo!" sahut Natsu sembari mulai terbang menuju arah rumah.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat dirinya yang selalu ceria, sampai kulihat sesuatu mengganggunya.

Semenjak terbang dari hutan tadi, Natsu tak melepaskan tangan dari kepalanya. Ketika baru saja akan kubuka mulutku untuk bertanya, kulihat Gray dan Juvia dari arah yang berlawanan.

Gray pun terlihat memegangi kepalanya seperti Natsu.

"Juvia, bagaimana tadi?" tanyaku

Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum, "Juvia dan Gray-sama melakukannya dengan baik. Etto, Gray-sama, kenapa dari tadi terus memegangi kepala?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Juvia, kualihkan pandanganku kepada Natsu juga yang dari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Natsu, ada apa? Apa tadi ada arwah yang menganggumu? Atau apa?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

Natsu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "entah lah, tapi tidak ada arwah yang bisa mendekatiku kecuali yang terakhir, dan kaupun sudah menyucikannya. Kurasa aku hanya cape?"

"Aku juga sepertinya hanya cape, Juvia, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang karena lusa kita harus pergi misi" jelas Gray

Juvia mengangguk pelan, "baiklah, sampai besok, Natsu-san, Lucy, jaa-ne!"

"Jaa-ne minna!" sahutku kepada mereka.

Setelah keduanya menghilang, aku menarik tangan laki-laki itu terbang sampai di rumah. Ketika baru saja kubuka pintu rumah, Natsu langsung berjalan masuk dan tertidur pulas di sofa.

Segitu cape kah dia?

Aku hanya dapat bersweat drop melihatnya langsung tertidur.

Kuangkat kakiku menuju ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut. Selimut itu lalu kubentangkan di atas tubuh seseorang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas itu dengan perlahan.

Kemudian, kulepaskan scarf milik lelaki itu dan meletakannya di meja kaca sebelah sofa yang ditidurinya.

"Arigatou-ne" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju kamarku sembari mematikan saklar lampu ruang tengah tersebut lalu memasuki kamar.

"Oyasumi, Natsu..."

Lalu kututup pintu kamarku

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Bagaimana Minna? Apa terlalu terburu-buru? Smapaikan pendapat kalian di review box ya!**

 **Aku telah memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini lebih panjang daripada rencanaku sebelumnya.**

 **Terima kasih atas semua saran, usul, masukan, dan dukungannya!**


End file.
